Friend From Another Planet
by KelWelPower
Summary: When Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne witness a spaceship crash land in the woods at night, they follow it and find an alien there named Vex. Now they must help their new friend fix his spaceship, hide him from everyone they know, and keep him a secret from the government. With the help of their new friend Jenny, can they pull it off? Read to find out! TLH belongs to Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 1 The Crash In The Woods

It was just an ordinary night. The stars were shining, and a certain trio was on their way home from the movie theater. Lincoln Loud and his best friends Clyde Mcbride and Ronnie Anne Santiago were on their way to his house.

"That fight scene was so cool." Lincoln said. "It was awesome to watch it in 3D."

"And those special effects were amazing." Clyde said.

"For a movie about aliens taking over the world, it wasn't that bad." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah. And it was nice to get away from home for a night." Lincoln added.

"Why do you say that Lincoln?" Clyde asked him.

"Well Clyde, when you live in a house with ten sisters life can get pretty crazy."

"Yeah, with only one sibling, I can't even imagine what it would be like having to live in a house with ten." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Are you kidding. If anything you guys are lucky. As an only child, I'd give anything to have a brother or sister. Then I can count on them to have my back when I have a problem." Clyde said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Lincoln said agreeing with his friend. "That way, if aliens do come over to take over the world, we can form a resistance with them to take back our planet." Ronnie Anne said. The three friends laughed as they walked along the sidewalk to stay over at Lincoln's house.

Suddenly, they saw something in the sky. Lincoln squinted at it to get a better look. One thing was for sure, it was on fire, and it seemed to be getting bigger and hurtling towards them.

"Uh, guys, is it me, or is that a meteorite hurtling towards the earth?!" Clyde asked in panic. "It's definitely real, and its heading towards the woods!" Ronnie Anne yelled, pointing to where it was headed. The three watched as the strange burning object fell from the sky and crash into the woods near the edge of their town. They saw it cause a small explosion.

The three of them stared in the direction it landed in shock. Lincoln thought about going after it with curiosity, but remembered his parents saying they wanted him back home before it got too late. He looked in the direction of his house, wondering whether he should just go home and forget anything ever happened, or follow the object and see what it was. He finally came to a decision.

"We should go after it." He said to his friends.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know guys. We have to be at Lincoln's house by 8:00 and its 7:30." Clyde argued. "I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry Clyde. We won't be late as long as we hurry." Lincoln assured as he and Ronnie Anne ran ahead towards the woods. "Hey guys, wait up!" Not wanting to get left behind, Clyde followed them.

It got darker once they finally reached the entrance to the woods. Lincoln got out a flashlight he had with him in case it got dark on their way home. He turned it on and they started walking through the woods. "I've never seen this place at night before. It's pretty cool." Ronnie Anne said.

"If by cool you mean scary. We could get attacked by a bear, or get attacked by a swarm of bats, or get lost and then no one will ever know what happened to us because apparently we were the only ones who saw that thing in the sky!" Clyde yelled in panic.

"Clyde calm down. Nothing is gonna happen to us." Lincoln said reassuringly. "We're just gonna go see what that thing was and then go right back home."

"And what if we don't?"

"Don't what?" Lincoln asked as he stopped walking.

"What if we don't find that thing that fell from the sky. We don't even know what it was."

"Well that's why we're here. To find out what that thing was."

Little did they know, at the end of the path they were walking along, there was a small opening, and smoke was coming from it. "We're just gonna find out what it was and come right back home, simple. We've been through worse situations."

"I guess you have a point." Clyde said, losing the argument with Lincoln.

"Uh guys, you might wanna to check this out." Ronnie Anne said, getting the boys' attention.

"What'd you find Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"Just look around. There's tons of smoke." She said.

Sure enough, there was alot of smoke clouding the area. It wasn't enough to cause a health hazard, just a small cloud heading towards the sky. "Its coming from that direction." Clyde said pointing towards the small opening it was coming from. "Lets go check it out." Lincoln said as he ran towards it. The others followed him.

When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. There was a small crater in the ground. In the middle of it was a strange ship with smoke coming from it. It was blue and green, and looked almost like a rocket. There was a large V on its side. The whole thing looked pretty beat up from the crash. The kids had never seen anything like it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"I don't know but whoever's in there is probably hurt." Lincoln got down and slid down the crater towards the rocket.

"Lincoln what are you doing?!"" Clyde yelled.

"I'm getting a closer look."

"Don't do it dude! Something might jump out of it and kill you. And I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't you agree Ronnie Anne?" Clyde asked. But he realized she wasn't there. Instead he saw her standing next to Lincoln at the strange ship.

"C'mon you wuss, you know you wanna check it out." She called to him.

He couldn't help but admit that he did wanna check it out. It was an amazing discovery. And he didn't wanna miss out on the opportunity. So he finally gave in and slid down the crater with them and stared up at the ship.

"Guys, I think this came from space." Lincoln said.

"Gee genius, what gave you that idea?" Ronnie Anne said sarcastically.

"This is so cool." Lincoln said as he reached over to touch the strange space ship, when suddenly it began to shake. Lincoln immediately pulled his hand back and stepped away from the ship. The trio huddled together worried for what may happen next. Sudden;y, a large metal door opened, letting out lots of smoke. The three stared at it in awe, when they heard what sounded like coughing.

Next, a strange figure stumbled out and fell on the ground in front of them. It looked to be about Lincoln's size, and the kids gasped as it got up and looked at them, finally making eye contact with it.

It was green with two antennas, and it looked like it had curly hair that was a light green color. It had blue goggles on its forehead, and it was wearing a green space suit with blue gloves, blue boots, and a blue belt. It also had a letter V on its shirt, and was wearing a blue amulet like object on his neck that appeared to contain a strange glowing green orb. It's eyes were light green, and didn't have any pupils.

The kids stared at the strange alien as he stared back at them, when they all screamed at it.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" While the kids screamed at the alien the alien screamed back at them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" After another minute of screaming, Ronnie Anne couldn't take it anymore and round house kicked the alien, knocking him out. Once they all finally calmed down Lincoln decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Guys, are we really standing in front of an actual alien?!"

"What else could it be?!" Ronnie Anne said.

Before they could think about it anymore, Clyde passed out.

"CLYDE!"

 **Author's Note**

 **And there you have the first chapter of my newest fanfic Friend From Another Planet. I'm super excited for this story and I hope you guys are to. I hope you enjoy it. Also, don't forget to check out my other story, The Bad Future, my crossover fanfic of Danny Phantom and The Loud House, also please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter. It really helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 2 Vex The Alien

Area 51

Top Secret Government Base

"Sir, we've been getting readings of a strange object near the Earth's atmosphere."

The Commander approached the man and stared at his computer. "What is it?" He asked.

"we're not sure. But it appears to be a strange spacecraft. And it's coming close to the planet. So close it might crash land."

The commander smiled. Finally he found something that could prove the existence of extraterrestrial life. If he could find out what it was, he would be famous. Maybe even better. He had to find this strange thing. This mans name was Commander Joe Durham. For years he had been trying to prove the existence of the supernatural. Just something that would make him famous. He would do anything to reach that goal. even if it meant harming other people.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"It appears to be heading towards Royal Woods Michigan." The man replied.

"How much longer until impact?"

"About an hour, sir."

"Perfect." The commander said. "Everyone get in the helicopter. We're going to Royal Woods."

SPLASH!

"It didn't work, try again."

SPLASH!

"Cough! Cough!" Clyde woke up and saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in front of him. Lincoln was staring at him with concern, and Ronnie Anne was holding a bucket with water in it. He also noticed that he was dripping wet.

"Clyde it worked you're awake!" Lincoln said with joy until Ronnie Anne poured more water on him.

SPLASH!

"Ronnie Anne stop! He's awake." Lincoln said.

"I know, I just like dumping this water on him." Ronnie Anne said nonchalantly.

"uuuhhhh...what happened?" Clyde wondered.

"You fainted after I kicked the alien." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Wait a minute, alien?!" The three looked towards the alien and saw it was starting to wake up. Ronnie Anne approached it ready to knock him out again.

"wait wait wait, don't kick him this time." Lincoln said, holding his hands out and stopping her.

"Why? He could be here to take over the world, just like in that movie we saw." Ronnie Anne said back.

"But there's only one. And he doesn't look that dangerous." Lincoln said when they saw the alien get up again.

When it finally saw them again no one dared to move a muscle afraid of what would happen next.

"Uuuuhhh, hi." Lincoln said, breaking the silence.

"Um hi." The alien said back.

"Oh my gosh! You can speak our language!" Clyde said in astonishment.

"Uh yeah." The alien said with an uncomfortable and confused look.

"Uh, we should start over." Lincoln said. "I'm Lincoln Loud." He greeted. "And I'm Clyde Mcbride." Clyde said. "Ronnie Anne Santiago." Ronnie Anne said pointing to herself.

"Wow, those are long names." The alien said.

"And you are?" Lincoln asked, wondering what his name was.

"Oh, my name's Vex." The alien said.

"Vex?" Ronnie Anne said thinking it was a weird name.

"Yeah, an I'm from another planet. But unfortunately I've crash landed here because I ran out of fuel. And now my ship is wrecked." Vex explained. "Do you guys think you could help me out?" He asked.

"Uh, we'll think about it." Lincoln said and then brought Clyde and Ronnie Anne into a group huddle.

"Guys what do we do? I don't know how to fix an alien space ship." Lincoln whispered to them so Vex wouldn't hear.

"Maybe your sister Lisa could help. She's good with this stuff." Clyde suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she'd probably do something like experiment on him or contact the FBI." Lincoln said.

"Speaking of the FBI, if we are gonna help him, we should keep him a secret. We can't just go to school or to the arcade with an alien following us. And if the government gets involved, we'll all be in trouble." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah but then again we can't just leave him here." Lincoln argued. "He just wants to get back home and I think right now, we're his only hope. So I say we help him. Are you with me?" Lincoln asked as he held out his hand.

"I'm with you buddy, having an alien for a friend is the best thing that ever happened to me." Clyde said as he put his hand on top of Lincoln's. The two looked at Ronnie Anne with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"I'm with you." She said and put her hand on top of their's.

"Now remember, whatever just happened, we tell no one." Lincoln said. He looked at Clyde and saw him pretend to zip his lips. Next he looked at Ronnie Anne and saw her do the same, but then she made her hand look like it was talking and then pounded it with her other hand.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"It means that we'll keep it a secret, and if anyone finds out, we'll kill them." She plainly answered.

"Uh, right." Lincoln said, turning back to Vex. "Okay Vex, we've decided to help you."

"Wow, thanks guys." Vex said gratefully. "But you gotta know that it's not safe around here, so you gotta stay hidden." Lincoln warned. "Got it." Vex said, saluting.

"Great, now follow us." Lincoln said.

"Wait, what about my ship?" Vex asked in concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ronnie Anne said. "People hardly come into these woods anyways."

"Well, if you think it's okay." Vex said. When the four of them made it out of the woods Vex asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To my house." Lincoln said, "Clyde, Ronnie Anne and I are having a sleepover there."

"Actually Lincoln, are you sure your house is a good place to hide Vex?" Ronnie Anne asked. "One of your siblings is bound to find out in less than an hour."

"Relax Ronnie Anne, we'll hide him in the basement." Lincoln said nonchalantly. Th three pictured themselves hiding Vex in Lincoln's basement.

"There you go Vex, there's no way any of my sisters will find you down here. They hardly come down here anyways, it's too dark for them." Lincoln said.

"You forgot about me." Suddenly Lucy popped in out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of them.

Back to reality, the kids realized the basement was a bad idea.

"So maybe the basement is a pretty bad idea. Then we'll hide him in the attic." Lincoln said.

The three pictured themselves hiding Vex in the attic this time.

"There you go Vex, no one will find you up here. It's filled with bats." Lincoln said confidently.

"You forgot about me." Lucy suddenly popped in again scaring the daylights out of them again. Back to reality, Lincoln realized that was a bad idea to.

"Well we could hide him in Charles' dog house. Lucy never goes there."

Next the three of them pictured being inside the dog house with Vex. "Okay Vex, I'm sure this is a place where no one will find you. "Lincoln assured.

"You forgot about me." Suddenly Lana popped in out of nowhere scaring them. "Cool, is that an alien with you? When I came here to eat the dog food in Charles' dog bowl I definitely wasn't expecting this." Lana said enthusiastically.

Back to reality Lincoln once again realized it was a bad idea.

"Well than I guess we'll just have to keep Vex in the place where no one goes. My room." He said.

"What are you talking about? I've seen people go in there." Clyde said.

"Well Clyde, all I have to do is tell them I'm reading comics in my underwear and no one will go in there." Lincoln said with a satisfied look on his face.

"You read comics in your underwear?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Uh..I mean...sleeping with my teddy bear!" Lincoln lied.

"I thought you slept with a stuffed bunny named Bun Bun." She said.

"Uh...I mean-"

"Lincoln please just stop." Ronnie Anne said, keeping him from going any further.

"Hey Lincoln, we made it to your neighborhood." Clyde said.

"Okay guys remember, we gotta stay hidden." Lincoln reminded them.

Lincoln started acting like a spy and dove behind a trash can. Next he got on the ground rolled and hid behind a mailbox. After that he dove away from the mailbox and into a bush. "Ow!" Lincoln yelped as it scratched him up a bit. After jumping out of the bush he rolled and dove behind another trash can. He stopped when he noticed Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Vex weren't trying to hide at all and were just nonchalantly walking along the sidewalk staring at him like he was crazy.

"What are you guys doing? You're gonna get us caught!" He whisper shouted.

"Lincoln you do realize that no one is out here right?" Ronnie Anne asked giving him a dull look.

Lincoln looked around. He could hear crickets chirping and saw that they really were the only ones outside.

"I knew that." Lincoln said as he ran ahead while the others rolled their eyes. Once they finally made it to Lincoln's house, Lincoln said "Okay, we need a way to get Vex inside without anyone seeing him." He said as they stood on the front porch.

"That'll be easy." Vex said and then pushed a button on his amulet. The others gasped as they saw him turn invisible.

"Woah cool! How'd you do that?" Lincoln wondered in awe.

"I just pushed a button on my amulet that lets me turn invisible." Vex said.

"Wow, what else can you do?" Clyde asked.

"I'll show you. But can we go inside first?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Lincoln said, opening the door to his house. Once they all walked inside Lincoln turned around to close the door behind them.

"Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln winced as he heard his mom call his name in an angry tone. He slowly turned around with a nervous smile on his face.

"Uh. hi mom." He said.

"Lincoln where have you been? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago." Lynn Sr. complained.

"We were worried sick about you!" Rita scolded.

"Uhhh, sorry mom but we were uhh..." Lincoln was at a loss for words. Then Ronnie Anne spoke up.

"When we were walking home from the movie theater I realized I left my phone there so we had to go back and get it!" She quickly said.

Lynn Sr. and Rita exchanged a confused look. "Hmm, well if that's the case, then I guess it's okay." Lynn Sr. said. "But if this happens again, we'll have no choice but to ground you." Rita warned her son.

"Got it mom!" Lincoln said as they ran up the stairs.

"Hey, do you actually have a phone?" Clyde asked Ronnie Anne.

"No, I just said that so they wouldn't get suspicious." Ronnie Anne answered. When they reached the top of the stairs, they tried to avoid each of the Loud sister.

"Hey bro, how's it goin?" Luna asked as she played her guitar.

"It's great Luna bye!" Lincoln said as they ran past her towards his room when Lucy stopped them.

"Hey Lincoln, what do you think of my new poem. It's about what tourist traps are like." Lucy said as she was holding one of her poems.

Before Lincoln could stop her, she started reading.

"Tourist traps, they're small and funny. All until the store owner steals your money. That's all I have so far."

"Sounds great Lucy, keep working on it." Lincoln said as they ran towards his room again. Right when he was about to open the door, Lisa stopped them.

"Big brother, I overheard what you and our folks were conversing about downstairs." She said.

"Okay, what about it?" Lincoln asked, trying to get things over with.

"I believe Ronnie Anne said that she lost her phone at the theater, is this correct?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Well last I checked, Ronnie Anne did not have a phone, leading to the only conclusion that you lied."

"Uh yeah, we lied." Lincoln admitted, seeing that there was no point in lying to her now.

"Then why were you late from the theater?"

Lincoln didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell her that they found an alien in the middle of the woods. That's the worst thing they could possibly do right now. They couldn't just let Vex down like that. His thoughts were interrupted when Clyde suddenly spoke up.

"The movie ended earlier than we thought it would so we stopped at the arcade instead of coming back here! WE'RE SORRY!" He shouted causing everyone to stare at him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lincoln begged to Lisa.

"I don't see any reason why I should. I don't require the knowledge for this anyway." She said and walked back to her room.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close. Thanks Clyde." Lincoln said. "Well, Dr. Lopez always says lying is wrong but I guess in this case, it's okay."

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked skeptically.

"No. I feel horrible for lying. I need a bar of soap to wash my mouth out."

"Yeah, yeah, you can do that later." Lincoln said, pulling them inside his room. Once they were inside, Lincoln quickly boarded the door shut with wooden planks.

"Wow, nice place." Vex said as he turned visible again.

"Thanks." Lincoln replied.

"So Vex, tell us more about yourself. As in, why are you on our planet?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well I didn't mean to come here. I was on my way back to my home planet when my ship ran out of fuel."

"Yeah, your ship looked pretty beat up." Clyde said.

"I know. You guys gotta get me back home, I've gotta get back to my family!"

"Woah Vex, calm down. We'll help you anyway we can." Lincoln assured him. "I guess fixing a ship can't be too hard right?"

"Wow, thanks Lincoln."

"Don't worry Vex, we'll make sure you get home in no time." Lincoln assured him.

"No one will ever know you were here." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, and while you're here we can show you around earth. Tomorrow's Saturday so we'll have plenty of time to hang out." Clyde told him.

"Sounds great." Vex said as he smiled. But stopped as he noticed Clyde and Ronnie Anne starting to role out sleeping bags.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Oh, we're going to bed." Ronnie Anne told him. "We better get some sleep if we plan to show you around tomorrow."

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?" He complained.

"Oh, um, hey guys, where should we hide him?" Lincoln asked his friends.

"I don't know your dresser?" Ronnie Anne said.

"That's a great idea." Lincoln said, walking over to his dresser and opening a empty drawer. "Okay get in." He said to Vex.

"What? I can't sleep in there!" He complained. "Why?" "Duh! Cause it's too small." He said. "How would you know? You haven't gotten into it yet." Lincoln told him.

"Vex sighed, seeing there was no point in trying to argue with him. But all of a sudden, he started to glow, and in a flash of light he turned into a small green mouse and hopped into the drawer. The others stared at him in shock.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Clyde asked.

"I have the power to shape shift." Vex replied.

"That's awesome!" Lincoln sid as he climbed into his bed. "Don't worry Vex. For as long as you're here, we'll make sure that no one finds out about you. I promise."

"Promise?" Vex asked.

"Yeah, I promise to." Clyde said.

"Me to." Ronnie Anne said, joining in.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." Vex said.

Little did they know that in the sky, a helicopter with a few government agents in it approached the city. Searching for a certain green alien.


	3. Chapter 3

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 3 A Day In The Life

The next day, the three kids got up and did their usual morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast. There they saw the rest of the Loud sisters.

"Morning Lincoln, morning Clyde, morning Ronnie Anne,." Leni greeted.

"Hey Leni." Lincoln greeted back. "Hey mom, can we go to the arcade today?"

"Sure honey, but be back before dinner." Rita said.

"Thanks mom." Lincoln said as Rita walked out of the room. "So Lucy, how's your poem coming along?" He asked.

"Well, I've been working on it, but I still don't know how to word it." Lucy said.

"Well I guess you could say you're at a loss for words. Get it?" Luan joked making everyone in the room groan. Once the main trio was finished, they went back to Lincoln's room.

"Hey Vex." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey guys." Vex said back.

"So, you ready to go out and see the world?" Clyde asked the alien.

"You bet. This is so exciting." Vex replied.

"Great, let's go." Lincoln said. The four of them walked downstairs and out the door with Vex invisible. After they were outside they hid behind a bush, and Vex turned visible again.

"Okay Vex, if we're going out in public, you'll need a disguise." Lincoln told him.

"I'm guessing you already have a solution to that to?" Ronnie Anne guessed.

"Yep." Vex said as he pushed a button on his amulet again. Next, two rings formed around Vex. One went down and the other went up. Next thing they knew, Vex looked like a normal human kid. He had long blonde hair, a pink headband, a pink skirt, a bracelet and...wait a minute.

"Uh, Vex, why did you turn into a girl?" Lincoln asked as they all stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, well there were so many in your house I just thought they were the dominant species on this planet." He explained.

"Well, you better transform, or whatever it is you do." Lincoln said.

"Right." Vex said and then pushed the button on his amulet again. Two rings appeared around him just like before and when they were gone, Vex looked like a normal human kid. Luckily, he was a boy this time. He had short red hair, freckles, a green shirt with a V on it. blue pants, blue shoes, and a blue jacket. He was still wearing the goggles. His eyes stayed the same and were bright green with no pupils.

"That's more like it." Lincoln said. "So why don't we head to the arcade first?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ronnie Anne said.

Somewhere across town near a large field, was a large helicopter with eleven people standing by it.

"So, by my calculations that strange object should have landed somewhere in this town." One of them said.

"Where would it have landed?" Commander Durham asked anxiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, we'll have to search the area." The young scientist responded.

"And how long will that take?" The commander asked.

"With what we're looking for, I'd say a couple of days." He responded.

"I don't have time for that, I need to find this now." The commander said impatiently. "John, if we don't do this, I could get fired." He warned.

"And once you get fire, I'll finally get to go to college." John muttered under his breath.

"Relax Joe." Another person who approached him said.

"If we find that weird so called alien thing will you finally put a smile on for all of us to see?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Over my dead body Jackson." He bitterly responded. "We're here to find proof that aliens exist and all you can do is goof around. He said, irritated.

"We're not goofing off, we're just trying to get you to relax for once." Another person said.

"Don't try and side with them James. I'm your boss and you're all supposed to do as I say." The commander said.

"C'mon Joe, why do you have to be such a control freak?" Another person asked.

"I'm not a 'control freak' Jodie, I'm just trying to do my job and succeed at it for once." He responded.

"Yet you never do." Another person said.

"Watch it, Jonah." Durham coldly said.

"C'mon Joe they're right, you should try and relax for once. Don't be so uptight. You might enjoy it." Another one said.

"Stay out of this Jenny."

"Why?"

"Because you have no say in this. You're only eleven."

"Then why did you bring me along?"

"Because we had to watch you okay?! You're our little sister and I couldn't leave without you. Now if you'll all help me try and find an alien and do your jobs for once, then follow me. I'm going to town." Durham said as he started walking away.

"For the oldest one out of all of us, he acts very immature." John said.

"You know what's worse? The fact that he's our brother." James said.

At the arcade, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Vex walked in.

"Cool, I've never seen a place like this before." Vex said in awe.

"You think this is cool? Just wait to you see all the games." Lincoln said as they ran toward one of the arcade games.

"This one is called 'Space Invaders'." Lincoln explained. "It's about aliens who are trying to destroy the planet and you have to try and stop them." When he was done explaining Lincoln noticed Vex staring at him confused and somewhat offended. "Uh, not that you'd try to do that or anything." Lincoln said. "Here why don't you just play the game." He said as he pushed Vex towards the console and put a quarter in it.

"So, how does it work?" Vex asked.

"Just use the controls and shoot all the aliens that are attacking you." Clyde explained.

Vex took a deep breathe, grabbed the controls and started shooting the aliens in the game. As he played Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne slowly got shocked looks on their faces, mainly because Vex was shooting every single alien with no trouble at all.

"Wow. This game is fun!" Vex said as he played. In just thirty seconds, he finished shooting all the aliens. "What happens next?" He asked.

"You...get to go to the next level." Clyde said, still shocked at how fast he was able to beat the first level.

"Cool. Are there any other games?" Vex asked.

"Sure, there's tons of games." Lincoln responded. He walked over to another game console. "This one is called 'Pac Man'. In this game, you're this weird yellow ball, and you're in a maze with ghosts, you have to eat all the yellow balls that are in the maze without any of the ghosts catching you." He explained.

"The ghosts names are Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde. I like him cause we share the same name." Clyde said.

"Let me give it a try." Vex said as Clyde put a quarter in it. He started controlling Pac Man and, just like the Space Invaders game, he was easily beating it. In just fifteen seconds, he ate all the yellow balls and got to the next level. After that level, he beat another level, and then the next one, then the next one, and then the next one.

"Wow, that was fun, let's do another one." vex said.

"Okay, this next one is called 'Donkey Kong'." Clyde said.

"It's where you're a small Italian man and you have to save your girlfriend from a gorilla who's throwing barrels at you." Ronnie Anne explained and put a quarter in it.

Vex walked over to it and started playing. He was easily jumping over all the barrels and climbing up the ladders. He was once again, easily beating all the levels. Everyone in the arcade noticed and gathered around to watch. They cheered as Vex was playing and beating every single level of the game.

"How is he beating it so fast?" One of them asked. "I don't know but it's awesome!" Another person said. Then someone walked into the arcade. She looked to be about eleven years old. She had long brown hair that was tied into two curly ponytails. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a white rabbit on it and a dark blue skirt and black dress shoes with long light blue socks. She noticed the commotion going on and approached the crowd.

"Wow, amazing." She said in awe as she saw Vex beating the game.

"Dude, you made it to the last level!" Clyde said.

"Don't worry, I can beat it." Vex said confidently.

"He was jumping over all of the barrels and finally reached the top and beat game.

"Woohoo! He did it!" The crowd cheered lifting up vex and the others.

After celebrating, the crowd disbanded, but the girl who entered earlier was still there.

"Wow, that was amazing!" She said in awe. "How did you beat it so fast?" She asked.

"Well my friend, all it takes is a little support from friends, and concentration." Vex answered.

"Cool, what are you guys doing in here?" She asked.

"We're showing our new friend Vex around." Clyde said.

"Oh, is he from out of town?" She asked

"You could say that." Lincoln said while shrugging.

"That's cool. I'm from out of town to. My names Jenny by the way. Jenny Durham." She introduced.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln greeted. "And I'm Clyde Mcbride." Clyde said. "And I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"And this is Vex, um..." Lincoln paused while he tried to introduce Vex. "Vex what's your last name?" Lincoln whispered.

"I don't have one." Vex whispered back.

"Uh, this is Vex the alien!" Clyde blurted out.

"Clyde! What the heck?!" Lincoln whispered.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Clyde whispered back.

"Vex Thealien?" Jenny asked. "Your last name is Vex Thealien?" The four of them looked at her when Vex got an idea.

"Uh yep, that's me. Vex Thealien." He said, pointing to himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh. My brothers and I are here to search for something that supposedly fell from space last night." Jenny answered.

The four froze at what she said. "Uh, what exactly do you mean by that?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this but my oldest brother researches extraterrestrial life. He wants to find proof of alien existence so the president will take him seriously. So he makes my brothers research anything alien related. None of us believe he can do it though, even if a satellite did pick up something falling from the sky last night. So now we're here searching the town for any evidence. I thought I would come to this arcade and do what I wanted for once and avoid my brothers instructions." She explained.

Lincoln and the others stared at each other in panic. "Uh, could you give us a second?" As he, Clyde and Ronnie Anne got into another group huddle.

"Guys what do we do? It hasn't even been a full day and the government is finally here." Lincoln said.

"Should we tell her we found an alien? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would tell anybody." Clyde said.

"Yeah, but can we really trust her? She could tell anyone about this and before you know it, the government is at our doorsteps." Ronnie Anne said.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Vex said, joining the group huddle.

"Ask her what?" Lincoln asked.

"Ask her if she would tell anybody." Vex responded.

Jenny watched as the four of them huddled together and whispered. Did they still know that she was standing there and watching them? It's kinda rude to have a conversation and not include her knowing full well that she was still there. Did they know that? What were they even talking about? All she did was explain that she and her brothers were looking for an object that fell from the sky.

Although, she didn't tell them they were forced to do it. She had ten older brothers and what does the oldest one do? Use them to get his work done. He made her brother John drop out of college just to help him with his research. It was clear that her oldest brother Joe cared more about his work than his own siblings. Being the youngest sibling and the only girl wasn't fun. She lived with the rest of her brothers in the Area 51 base.

She never got to go to school or the park or play video games or ride her skateboard. She just wanted to be a normal kid. But she didn't have anywhere else to go, her brothers were her only family. But point being, she thought maybe she could feel what it's like to be normal in this town.

"Hey Jenny." Lincoln said, getting her attention. "If your friends found an alien would you tell anyone?"

That question confused her. Why the heck would anyone ask a question like that? But she thought about it anyways. If someone had found an alienand wanted to keep it a secret she probably wouldn't tell anyone. She respected other people's business even if her older brother investigated that sort of thing.

"Uh...no?" She finally said. "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason." Lincoln said as he turned away.

"Hey." She said, getting their attention.

"I've got no one else to hang out with. Mind if I tag along with you guys?" She asked.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne looked at each other with an unsure look on their faces.

"Sure we don't mind." Vex suddenly spoke up.

"Wow, thanks." Jenny said as she walked ahead of them.

"Vex, why did you say that?" Lincoln asked.

"I just thought it would be nice if we let her hang out with us." Vex said. "She said if she found out she wouldn't tell anybody."

"But still, I don't know if we can really trust her." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well I trust her." Vex said and walked ahead of them.

"Hmmm. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Vex has a crush on Jenny." Clyde observed.

"Uh, what was that?" Vex asked, immediately turning around.

"Uh nothing, carry on." Clyde said as they walked out of the arcade

 **Author's Note**

 **Don't forget to check out my other fanfic, The Bad Future, my crossover story of Danny Phantom and the Loud House. Also, please leave a review of what you think of this story so far, it really helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 4 Getting To Know You

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Vex and Jenny were walking down the street.

"So, what do you guys like to do?" Jenny asked.

"Well Clyde and I like to play video games and read comics." Lincoln replied.

"I like to ride my skateboard." Ronnie Anne said. "Cool. I like to ride my skateboard too." Jenny told them. "What do you like to do Vex?" Jenny asked him.

"Well, I like to collect rocks from other planets." Vex said.

"You like to what now?" Jenny asked as she stopped walking.

"Uh, I mean, I like to collect rocks." Vex corrected. Jenny was confused but ignored it. "Okay, that's cool." She said as she continued walking.

"Vex, you gotta be careful with what you say." Lincoln told him. "At this rate. she'll find out you're an alien in no time."

"Sorry guys, it's hard pretending to be someone else." Vex said.

"Why don't we just head over to my house?" Clyde suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Lincoln said.

Next, the group of five were at Clyde's house. Clyde opened the door and they walked in.

"Clyde, you're home! And you brought your friends." Howard noticed.

"Hi dad, hi dad." Clyde said.

"Hi Mr. Mcbride, hi Mr. Mcbride." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey Mcbride's." Ronnie Anne also greeted.

"These are our new friends, Vex and Jenny." Clyde introduced.

"Hi um, Mr. Mcbride's." Vex greeted, who assumed it was normal to have two dad's on earth.

"Hi Mr. Mcbride. Hi um... Mr. Mcbride." Jenny greeted, also a little confused but decided to ignore it.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen, we'll make lunch for you." Harold said.

Next the kids were sitting at the table, having lunch that Clyde's dad's had brought them.

"So Jenny, why don't you tell us more about your...family." Lincoln suggested.

"Well if you insist." Jenny said. "There's my oldest brother Joe, the bossy one who's obsessed with finding aliens. He's 35. Then there's the rest of us, There's John, he's really smart and wants to go to college but Joe made him drop out so he could help him with his research, he's 19. Next is Johnathan, he's cool and layed back, he's 18. Next is James, the responsible one, he's 17. Then there's Jonah, he's an artist, he's 16. Next is Jodie, he's 15, he wants to be an author someday. Next is Jack, he's 14 and wants to be an athlete. Then there's Jerry, he's 13 and doesn't talk much. Next is Johnny he's 12 and likes playing video games. After Johnny is Jeremiah, he's 12 and likes playing music. And then there's me, the youngest of them all. I like to play video games and ride my skateboard." Jeny explained.

"Wow, your family is just like Lincoln's, but you have brother's instead." Clyde stated.

"Really? What's your family like?" Jenny asked Lincoln.

"Well I have 10 sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. I'll tell you what they like to do."

One explanation later...

"Wow, we do have alot in common." Jenny said.

"Yep, except you have brothers and Lincoln has sisters, but I'm an only child." Clyde said.

"I have one older brother, his name is Bobby. He has alot of jobs." Ronnie Anne said.

"Cool, what about you Vex?" she asked.

"Oh well, I came from...somewhere." Vex stammered. "Uh, mind telling me where exactly? Didn't you say you're from out of town?" She asked.

"Uh yeah but I'm just from, well you know somewhere." Vex said while shrugging. "Oookay then?" Jenny said, confused. "Well it was nice hanging out with you guys." Jenny said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Vex asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my brothers before Joe gets on my case." Jenny replied as she opened the door. "We should hang out again." She said.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, and if that doesn't work, then I'll make it work. See ya later." She said as she walked out the door.

"You know, she's kinda cool once you get to know her." Clyde said.

Jenny approached the place that she and her brothers were staying at. She saw Joe standing there looking irritated.

"There you are! Where have you been? You were supposed to be back here an hour ago!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry Joe, but I was exploring the town. You should try it sometime." Jenny plainly said.

"Jenny, we're here to find an alien, exploring doesn't matter." Joe told her.

"What if I don't wanna find an alien?" She argued.

"I can always leave you back at the base instead of 'exploring' here." He said.

"I don't care, unlike you, I've actually made some friends."

"What kind of friends?" He asked suspiciously, wondering if they held any information.

"What are you some sort of creep? I don't have to tell you anything!" She said and kicked him in the leg knocking him down as he yelped in pain.

"Yeah! Go Jenny!" her brother Jack cheered. "Show him who's boss!"

"I would fire you all if I could!" The commander yelled while still on the ground clutching his leg in pain and shaking his fist in the air at them.

Jenny just ignored it and walked away. It actually felt really good doing that.


	5. Chapter 5

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 5

It's A Secret To Everyone

Lincoln was in his room reading comics when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed downstairs and opened it seeing his best friend Clyde with Vex in his human form.

"Hey Clyde, hey Vex." He greeted.

"Hey Lincoln." Clyde greeted as they walked in. "So Vex, how was your second day on earth?" Lincoln asked.

"It was cool. We went to the park and the comic store. Ace savvy is pretty cool." Vex answered.

"Yeah, we think so too." Lincoln said. "By the way, Ronnie Anne should be here in a few minutes so we can all hang out." He told them.

"Don't forget, Jenny's coming to." Vex said.

"Right." Lincoln said as they all walked up stairs.

Jenny was walking out of the SUV. It was where she and her brothers were staying at for the time being. She was on her way to Lincoln's house. He told her where it was yesterday before she left, so she knew where to go.

"Hey sis, where you going?" She heard someone ask.

She turned around to see her older brother Jack, the athlete.

"Hey Jack, whats up?"

"I could ask you that." Jack said.

"I'm going to visit a new friend." She told him.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Uh sure, what?" She asked him. He then handed her a small box full of his baseballs and footballs.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"It's my sports equipment. There's a few things I wanted to do today and I can't leave here or else Joe might find it and take it away so can you take car of it for me?" He asked her.

"Sure, might as well." She said. "Thanks Jenny." Jack said as he walked away.

Jenny walked in the direction of Lincoln's house with the box.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Vex were in Lincoln's room. Then the door opened and Rita came in.

"Lincoln, I'm taking your sisters to the mall and your father's at work, don't cause any trouble while we're gone okay?" She said.

"Okay mom." Lincoln said as she closed the door. The four of them heard the door downstairs open and close, as the Loud sisters walked out. A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be Jenny." Clyde guessed. The four of them rushed downstairs towards the door. Lincoln opened it to see their friend Jenny.

"Hey Jenny." Lincoln greeted. "Hey Lincoln." Jenny said back.

"Welcome to the Loud house." Lincoln said. "Since we haven't really shown you and Vex around yet, I'll give you guys a tour." He said.

"This is the living room,where we argue over who gets to watch TV first." Lincoln explained. "This is the kitchen, that table is the kids table, and the table over there is the grown up table. Don't go there." Lincoln said. "This is the basement, where we hid when a tornado hit our town."

Next, they went upstairs. "This is the hallway where all of our rooms are, that's my room." Lincoln said.

"Your room is a closet?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, but it's nice."

Next, they were in the attic as Jenny put down the box she was holding. "And this is the attic, where I once found a note telling us there was secret stash of money in the house." Lincoln explained.

"Did you find it." Jenny asked. "Yep."

Next, the three of them were back in Lincoln's room.

"Well, this place is nice, but I thought you had ten sisters." Jenny said.

"Well I do, but they're at the mall right now so we have the whole place to ourselves."

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well my brother gave me a box full of his sports equipment because he wanted me to watch it for him. I'm sure there's a frisbee or a soccer ball in there." Jenny said.

"I don't know, I've never really been one for sports." Lincoln said.

"Aw come one lame-o it'll be fun." Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay fine. So where is it?" Lincoln asked Jenny.

"Where's what?"

"The sports equipment."

"Oh, I think I accidentally left it in the attic."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Vex offered.

"Wow, thanks Vex."

"No problem." Vex said as he headed towards the attic. "Well that was nice of him." Jenny said.

"I think he has a crush on you." Ronnie Anne said.

"What?"

Vex was in the attic, looking for Jenny's box.

"I guess I'm alone up here so I don't have to use my disguise." He said and then pushed the button on his amulet. Two rings appeared again and he transformed back into his alien form.

"Now where's that box?"

"Wow, he sure is taking a while." Ronnie Anne said.

"Maybe I should go help him find it." Jenny said. She walked out into the hallway and went into the attic.

"Hey Vex? Did you find it?" She asked. She walked into the attic and saw what looked like Vex but it was hard to see him because it was so dark.

"Vex? Is that you?" She asked and turned on the light and saw Vex without his disguise.

"AAAHHH!"

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne heard a scream come from the attic.

"Jenny are you okay?" Lincoln asked as they ran up to the attic.

They saw Vex without his disguise on and Jenny standing as far away from him as possible.

"Vex why aren't you in your disguise?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I thought the cost was clear!" Vex answered.

"What the heck is going on here?! Why is Vex an alien?!" Jenny asked.

"Uh, we have alot of explaining to do." Lincoln said.

One explanation later...

"So your found a space ship in the woods? And Vex was in it because he crash landed here and now you're trying to help him get back to his home planet and keep him a secret?" Jenny asked.

"Yep, that's about it." Ronnie Anne said.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" She asked them.

"Well you said your brother was the of an alien research facility so we thought if we told you Vex would be in danger."

"Are you kidding? Even if I did find an alien I would never tell my brother, mostly because he's a jerk, but also because you guys are my friends." Jenny told them.

"So you're not gonna tell anyone?" Clyde asked.

"No way, no matter what happens." Jenny replied. They all felt relieved at that.

"So, what now?" Vex asked.

"Wanna try out that sports equipment?" Jenny asked.

"Sure."

 **Author's Note**

 **Vex x Jenny**

 **I don't know where I'm going with this couple.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 6 Watch What I Can Do

Lincoln was walking home from school with Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, do you think hiding Vex in your room again was a good idea?" Clyde asked. "It worked before so he should be fine." Lincoln said. "Well, if you think so." Clyde replied. When they got to Lincoln's house, they saw Jenny and Ronnie Anne there waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Ronnie Anne said.

"You're already here?" Lincoln asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, we rode our skateboards here." Jenny told them.

Lincoln opened the door to his house and they all walked inside. As usual, the Loud sisters were running around doing whatever it was they usually do.

"Wow, this place is crazy!" Jenny yelled over all the chaos. "I told you!" Lincoln yelled. They walked up the stairs to Lincoln's room and walked inside to see Vex reading one of Lincoln's comics.

"Hey guys." Vex greeted. "Hey Vex." They all said back.

"You know Vex, I don't think you need to be in your human form, we're alone now." Lincoln told him.

"Oh, right." Vex said and pushed the button on his amulet and transformed again.

"You know Vex, I've been wondering, what else can you do? You've shown that you can turn invisible, disguise yourself, and shapeshift, but is there anything else?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well no actually, that's about it. But I can extend my powers to their full potential." Vex said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I can show you, but we'll have to go somewhere where there's more room." He told them.

"Why don't we head to the woods where your ship crashed, there was alot of room there." Clyde suggested.

"Yeah, and I've been wondering what your ship looks like." Jenny said.

"Okay sure." Vex said.

The gang walked downstairs and towards the door. "Mom! We're going to the...arcade!" Lincoln said as they were walking out. "Okay but be back before dinner." Rita said as they walked outside. The three approached the woods in the direction of where Vex's ship was.

When they finally reached the ship, Jenny approached it in fascination. "Wow, a real alien space ship." She said in awe. "I never thought I'd see something like this."

"So Vex, can you show us what else you can do?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, everyone hold hands." Vex instructed.

"What?" Ronnie Anne asked, not comfortable with the idea. "Just do it." Vex said. "Fine."

They all held hands in a circle, when Vex pushed a button on his amulet again. In a flash of light, they all disappeared.

"Woah cool! We're invisible!" Clyde said. "Yeah isn't it awesome?" Vex asked.

"I can play tons of pranks on my sisters with this." Lincoln said, thinking about all the ways he can get back at Luan. Then in another flash of light, they were visible again.

"What else can you do?" Clyde asked. "Show us your shape shifting powers!" Jenny prompted.

"Okay." Next Vex started to glow and a white light blinded everybody. Next thing they knew, he was a tiger. He did it a second time, and turned into a duck. He then did it a third time and turned into an eagle.

"Wow, is that all you can do?" Lincoln asked. "No, I can also shape shift into inanimate objects." Vex answered. "Can you show us?" Jenny asked. "I don't see why not." Vex said and in another flash of light, he turned into a race car.

"Hop in!" He said. The others exchanged a look and shrugged, but decided to climb in. "Does this hurt you?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, not really. You guys are pretty scrawny." "HEY!" The others said in unison, obviously offended.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" The four of them got inside the car version of Vex. "Buckle up everyone!" Vex said. "Something about this feels weird." Ronnie Anne said.

When they all put their seat belts on Vex took off. "WOOHOO!" Vex yelled as he drove at top speed. The others held on for dear life.

"VEEEEEEXXX!" Lincoln shouted.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Vex screamed. "SLOW DOWN!" Lincoln yelled. "What?!" "SLOW DOWN!" They all shouted at him in unison. "Oh sorry!" Vex apologized.

He quickly stopped and Clyde flew out of the car screaming until he hit a tree. The others winced and looked away as he collided with it.

"Hey wait a minute, wasn't he wearing his seat belt?" Jenny wondered.

They all looked at Clyde's seat belt and saw it was ripped. "I think his seat belt broke." Lincoln observed. "You think?" Ronnie Anne said as they all looked at Clyde as he was dizzily sitting upside down by the tree.

Area 51 Temporary Base

Sir, we've detected strange activity in the woods." A scientist said while staring at a computer.

Commander Durham approached. "What is it?" He asked. "We don't know but it's going off the scale." "Let's find it then. Everyone get in the helicopter." He watched all of his younger brothers stood up and started walking out. But he noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Jenny?" He asked.

"I don't know, she left a while ago." James answered.

"That irresponsible little...I'll have to search for her later."

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Lincoln cheered as they were playing with Vex and his powers. He shape shifted into a zip line that they were riding. Next Vex shape shifted into something else as the others flew up into the air. He shape shifted into a parachute and caught all of them. The four kids finally caught their breathe after a minute while hanging onto the parachute version of Vex.

"Wow Vex, that was amazing." Jenny said once they landed back on the ground.

"If you thought that was col, wait til you see this." Vex said as he started glowing again and started to shape shift. He grew until he was the size of a giant, ?He lowered his hand down to where the others were.

"Hop on!" He said.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny eagerly stepped onto his hand, but Clyde stayed behind. "Uh Vex, are you sure this is safe?" He asked nervously.

"Just c'mon scaredy cat." Ronnie Anne said grabbing his hand and pulling him with them. Vex lifted them up in the air giving them a ride.

"Wow, I can see all of Royal Woods up here." Lincoln said. "I can see my house from up here." Clyde said.

Vex shape shifted again and shrunk back down to his normal size. "Wow Vex, you were so amazing. You've gotta be the most unique person I've ever met." Jenny said.

"Really? You think I'm...unique?" Vex asked while blushing.

"Yeah. I mean you can turn invisible, disguise yourself, and shape shift into anything. It can't get much better than that." She said.

"Jenny's right, you have so many awesome powers."Clyde said.

"Thanks. You guys are pretty cool to." Vex said.

"Well we better get back to my house. I don't want to get grounded for being late again." Lincoln said as they started walking out of the woods.

Commander Durham and his brothers arrived at the edge of the woods. "Are you sure it was coming from here?" He asked his brother John.

"I'm certain. My machines don't make mistakes." He replied. They then heard the trees rustling. "Someone else is here." He observed.

"Uh oh." Jenny said as she stopped walking.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Vex asked in concern.

"It's my brothers, they're here. We're gonna get caught." She said in a worried tone.

"What are we gonna do?" Clyde asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'll turn us invisible again." Vex said. "Everyone hold hands." He instructed.

Everyone did as he said and held hands forming a line. Vex pushed a button on his amulet again, turning all of them invisible. They all kept quiet as they snuck past the scientists. But then, one of the censors picked up.

"Joe, there's something here. "Jodie warned. "Where? I don't see anything?" Jeremiah said. "Everyone search the area!" The Commander instructed.

"Guys you'll have to go without me." Jenny whispered letting go of Vex's hand and turning visible again.

"What? Are you sure?" Lincoln whispered in concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll distract them while you guys go. Now go!" She whispered.

"Okay, if you say so." Vex said as they left.

"Joe, I heard something." Jerry said. "Where?" The Commander asked.

"Over there." Behind that tree." The quiet boy said. The Commander approached it, prepared for whatever might be there, when Jenny came out from behind it.

"Hey Joe." She greeted.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" "I was...taking a walk in the woods?" "Whatever, I don't have time for this. Get in the helicopter, we're going back to the base." "You mean the SUV's?"

"You know what I mean, just go." He said as he turned around to leave.

Jenny turned around and gave a thumbs up to Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Vex as they gave her a thumbs up back for helping them. They then quickly ran from the woods to get back to get back to Lincoln's house.

The Commander waited for Jenny as she finally got back to the helicopter. She was acting suspicious but he thought he'd worry about it later.

"You know Joe, even if we did receive signs of strange alien activity in this town, are you sure we're looking in the right place?" His brother Jodie asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that, we've been searching in places like fields and outside of the town. If there was a strange object that crash landed here don't you think some of the citizens here would have seen it?" He asked.

"That's...actually a really good point." Joe said.

"So don't you think we should be asking some of the citizens here if they've seen any sign of aliens?" Jodie asked him.

"That's actually a really smart idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Joe wondered.

"Because you never bother asking us what we think about this research." Jodie muttered under his breath.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow we shall start asking the citizens of this town if they have seen any sign of aliens. This is bound to get us somewhere. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Jodie." Joe told him.

"I never thought I'd here you say that." Jodie said. "What?" Joe asked. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

 **Author's Note**

 **Please leave a review. It helps!**


	7. Chapter 7

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 7 Running Out Of Time

Lincoln was reading one of his Ace Savvy comics on the couch. Vex was at Clyde's house since it was easier to hide him there. Both his parents were at work so Lori was babysitting him and his siblings He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Oooh! My new tiara finally came in the mail!" Lola squealed with excitement as she rushed to the door. She opened it only to see a group of scientists and Commander Durham.

"Excuse me but have you seen any strange alien sighti-"

SLAM!

Lola immediately shut the door, unamused. "Ugh, false alarm!" She groaned.

Lisa approached the door and opened it to see Commander Durham still there. "I apologize for my sister's earlier outburst but you all seem to have an intellectual trait. It interests me. What exactly are you here for?" She asked.

"We're here researching alien activity. Would you happen to have seen any strange alien activ-"

SLAM!

Lisa immediately shut the door, also unamused just like Lola.

"Aliens. I do not have time for such things. As much as I like to think about the extraterrestrial I have more important things to do. And if anyone is going to find an alien it will be me." She said as she walked away.

Lincoln got up from the couch and opened the door. "Sorry about that, what did you say you were here for-" Lincoln stopped when he realized he was talking to Commander Durham, Jenny's older brother. The one who was out to get Vex.

"As I was saying before we've been researching aliens and we would like to ask if you have seen anything alien relat-"

SLAM!

Just like his sisters, Lincoln immediately shut the door and locked it. From outside he could hear the Commander.

"This is the fifteenth house we've been to and it's the fifteenth time we've had a door slammed in our faces! This was a terrible idea Jodie!"

Lori and the rest of the Loud sisters came down the stairs. "Would you quit slamming the door I'm trying to talk to Bobby." She said with irritation.

"Whatever you do don't answer the door!" Lincoln warned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Leni asked.

"Because Leni, there are, uh, creeps! Yeah creeps at the door, and they're out to get us!" He told her.

"Oh no really? Why would they want to do that?"

"Because...well because they're creeps."

"Lincoln quit lying and answer the door." Lori said as she approached the door.

"No don't do it Lori! Lincoln's right, there's a bunch of scientist creeps at the door." Lola said.

"Scientist that are researching aliens." Lisa added.

"Oh. In that case keep it shut." Lori said as she walked back upstairs.

Everyone left to do their own thing, except for Luna. "Hey bro, is everything okay?" She asked Lincoln in concern. "Uh yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lincoln asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well, it's just that, you're acting odd bro." She said. "Relax Luna. everything is fine, nothing weird here." He replied. "Okay, well, if you need anything just come and tell me." Luna smiled at him and walked back upstairs.

Lincoln smiled. He knew he could always count on Luna. The two of them had a strong bond out of all of the other sisters. But right now, he had to warn Clyde and Ronnie Anne that Jenny's brother's were onto them. He called Clyde with the phone he always used to talk to him.

"Clyde, you there?" He asked. "Roger that Lincoln. Cadet Clyde speaking here." Clyde answered back.

"Good. Listen, Jenny's older brother just stopped by my house for information on Vex. Sooner or later he's probably gonna show up at your house." Lincoln warned.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'll just put out a 'Do not disturb' sign up on our door. Then they'll leave us alone." Clyde said.

"Even so, they're onto us. We've gotta get back to the woods tomorrow and try to Vex's ship. We promised we would help him get back home and we're running out of time."

"Roger that Lincoln, I'll inform Vex, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny right away." Clyde said as he hung up. Lincoln looked out the window. Commander Durham and the scientist were finally leaving. He hoped they could send Vex home before anybody found out.

In a normal situation, he would ask his sisters for help. They always had each others backs. But he couldn't tell them this time. He had to rely on his friends if anything went wrong. But he shouldn't be worried. Things always work out in a good way, so nothing should go wrong.

Or will it?

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while my computer wasn't working. But here's the next next chapter of Friend From Another Planet so I hope you enjoyed! Also don't forget to read my other fanfic The Bad Future if you haven't already. And please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 8 Sending A Message

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Vex were in the woods at Vex's spaceship.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to fix this thing?" Lincoln asked. "Well, once Jenny brings the stuff I asked for it shouldn't be too hard." Vex said.

"Where is Jenny anyway?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"She's probably on her way here now." Clyde guessed.

Jenny was at the temporary Area 51 base her brothers were staying at, which was really just a bunch of SUV's that were parked just outside of town. Earlier, Vex called her saying that they would be in the woods to try and fix his space ship. He asked her to bring a few things that might be in the base she was in that could help fix his ship. She grabbed all the things he told her find and put them in her backpack. She was about to head outside when her oldest brother, Commander Joe Durham caught her.

"Jenny where do you think you're going now?" He asked her in an irritated voice.

"Outside."

"To where exactly?"

"Uh, the park?" She lied. "Then what do you have in your bag?" "None of your business." She said as she left.

The commander was irritated with how she was being disrespectful. He pushed a button calling everyone to come see him. "What do you want now Joe?" Jack asked.

"Have any of you noticed that Jenny has been acting different lately?" He asked them.

"No not really." Johnathan answered.

"Well I for one have and I am not going to let this slip by. We're following her, and we're going to find out wherever it is she keeps going."

"Dude, why don't you just ask her?" Johnny suggested. "I have, she just won't tell me! Now we're following her and that's final!"

"Well if that's what you wanna do then you better hurry because she's about to enter the town." Jodie said.

"Everyone after her!"

"Hey Vex, I brought the stuff you asked for." Jenny said as she arrived at the place they were at.

"Thanks Jenny, now I can see if I can fix this thing." Vex said as he started working on the ship.

"Well, I guess now I can say I've met an alien, became his friend, and helped him get back to his home planet in just one week." Lincoln said.

"That'll be some story to tell people in the future." Jenny said.

"That would be pointless since no one would believe you. "Ronnie Anne stated.

"Well it wouldn't matter to me since I lived it." Clyde said. After a while, Vex finally stopped working on the ship.

"Did you fix it?" Lincoln asked with a hopeful look.

"Well not exactly." He replied. "What do you mean." Clyde asked.

"It'll only have enough power to fly to the moon. That's all."

"Well how are you gonna get back home now?" Clyde wondered.

Vex made a thinking pose and gazed over to the stuff Jenny had brought. "I've got it!" He said as he grabbed some more things and walked back to the ship.

"What is it Vex?" Jenny asked.

"My family is still out there probably looking for me. With this stuff I can build a communication device and tell them where I am." Vex explained.

"So then they can come back to earth and pick you up?" Lincoln assumed. "Exactly. We can fly to the moon and meet them there."

"That sounds like a great idea." Jenny said.

"Yeah, just let me do this here and do a few things there and finished." He said.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny walked over to the device. It looked like a computer that was connected to the ship with a large satellite attached to it. "All I need to do now is send a message." Vex said as he typed on the computer.

"Dear family, I am stranded on earth and need help getting back home. Please come to the moon and help!" -Vex."

"Now what?" Clyde asked.

"Now we just wait for them to respond I guess." Vex answered. "Why don't we go for a walk to pass the time.?" Jenny suggested.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Lincoln said.

The five kids were walking along a path in the woods. "You know something Vex, I'm really gonna miss you when you leave." Lincoln said.

"Really?" Vex asked.

"Yeah I mean, before we met you we didn't even know if aliens existed."

"He's right. But I've been wondering, what's your home planet like?" Jenny asked. Vex thought about it.

"Well the sky is purple and orange, kind of like a sunset. And there are stars in the sky instead of clouds. And it has two moons. And the buildings and homes are kind of futuristic compared to the ones on this planet. Like sky scrapers and flying cars and floating houses." Vex explained.

"Wow, I wish we could go there." Lincoln said. "Yeah you would love it."

"So, how do you like earth?" Jenny asked.

"Earth? It's great. Everything here is beautiful, like these woods and nature. And it's beautiful skies, and video games. I didn't even know what those were before I crash landed here. So it turns out I really did get what I was looking for." Vex said.

"Get what you were looking for?" Ronnie Anne repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, you see, I was actually flying around this solar system in my space ship in the hopes of getting rid of my responsibilities back at my home. I wanted to find a place where I could have some free time and do whatever I want when my ship was getting pulled by the earth's gravity and fell into the earth's atmosphere and, well you know the rest." Vex said.

"Yep. Then we found you, showed you around earth, and we're helping you get back home." Lincoln said.

"And it was no trouble at all since no one ever found about this except for us." Jenny said.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said.

The five kids froze and looked to where it came from and saw none other than Commander Durham. "So this is where you've been going Jenny. You found an actual alien?" He asked in awe.

"Joe?! What are you doing here?" Jenny said in slight panic.

"Wait, so aliens really do exist?" John wondered. "So an alien space ship really did crash land here." James surmised.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like, honest!" Clyde tried to say.

"Well, it's a good thing we followed you here Jenny. Did you really think you kids could get away with hiding a secret like this? Well you didn't, so thanks for finding the alien for us." The Commander said as he approached them.

The kids stepped back guarding Vex. Clyde was paralyzed with fear realizing their secret was out. Ronnie Anne just wanted to know how they could get out of there. Jenny felt like she let her friends down. It was her fault for letting them follow her so easily. She knew what would happen to Vex if they were found out.

Vex was obviously afraid. Jenny warned him about these people, and tried to back away from them as far as possible. Lincoln knew they had to get out of there. It was sunset and it would be getting dark soon. They were in the woods which gave them an opportunity to try and run from them. They didn't have any other option.

"Guys run!" He yelled. Everyone was eager to do just that and they all ran as fast as they could. "After them!" Lincoln heard Commander Durham shout.

Lincoln saw Clyde run with Ronnie Anne in the in the opposite direction he was running, and he saw Jenny and Vex run in the direction farthest from the Commander. Lincoln ran in the direction that would take him home. It was the safest place he could think of at the moment.

He hoped everyone would make it out just fine, especially Vex. Luckily he made it out of the woods and didn't stop running until he saw his neighborhood. But little did everyone know, that the communication device on Vex's space ship vibrated, showing that they got a message.

"We're coming."

 **Author's Note**

 **In the next chapter the Loud sisters will start to get more involved for the rest of the story. I hope you all look forward to that. Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 9 It's Not Too Late

Lincoln ran up to his house. It was dark outside now since it was night time.

"What's the rush, Loud?" He heard his nosy neighbor Mr. Groose ask from his house window. Lincoln ignored him and ran up the porch and ran inside. He was going to try to call Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Vex, and Jenny, tot ell them to meet him back in the woods so they could regroup at Vex's spaceship when someone stopped him.

"Lincoln Loud!" His mom called him in an angry tone. He reluctantly looked toward his parents, and his sisters who were watching him from the dinner table.

"Lincoln where have you been? Your mother and I were worried sick about you!" Lynn Sr. scolded.

"I'm sorry but I-"

"Lincoln we specifically told you to be here by sunset and it's night time. You were supposed to be here hours ago."

"I'm sorry mo but I was-"

"No. No more excuses. We told you if this happened again we would have no choice but to ground you." Rita reminded. "You're grounded for an entire week." Lynn Sr. told him.

The Loud sisters watched from the grown up and kiddie table. They knew Lincoln was supposed to be back by sunset in time for dinner but he never came, and that made them all worry so much that their parents were on the verge of calling the police.

"Wow, Lincoln sure is in a lot of trouble." Luan said. "Well it is his fault for not showing up in time." Lori stated.

"What do you think he was even doing?" Lana asked.

"I don't know dudes but I've never seen him like this before." Luna said in concern.

"But I can't be grounded, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and I were-"Lincoln tried to defend himself but was interrupted by his mom.

"I don't want to hear it Lincoln now go to your room!" She instructed. Lincoln realized there was no point in arguing with them so hung his head down in defeat and walked upstairs to his room. Luna watched him in concern.

"Hey mom, pops, can I be excused?" She asked.

"I guess so Luna." Lynn Sr. said. Luna got up from the table and brought a plate with her and put some of the spaghetti they were having on it and walked upstairs.

"Can I also be excused?" Lola said with puppy eyes.

"Finish your asparagus Lola." Rita said with a dull look, making her daughter pout.

Lincoln was in his room sitting on his room feeling hopeless. He didn't know where Clyde and Ronnie Anne were. He didn't know if Vex and Jenny made it out safely. And he was stuck in his room with no way of being able to find out. He was trying to call Clyde but he wasn't answering which only madehimfeel more worried. He felt like givingup when he heard someone enter his room. He looked up to see Luna.

"Hey bro, everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really." Lincoln answered truthfully.

"I brought you some dinner." She said handing him the plate.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry." He told her. "Are you sure about that?" She asked with a dull look.

Honestly, that wasn't the truth. Lincoln was starving. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and all that running gave him an appetite. He looked at Luna and knew he couldn't lie to her. She was one of his closest sisters after all.

"Okay you're right." Lincoln said as he took the plate from Luna.

"You know,you've been acting different lately." Luna said. "I have?"

"Yeah is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"How exactly?"

"Well, it's something I have to keep in between me and my friends." Lincoln told her.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No, it's just confusing. You wouldn't understand Luna." Lincoln said. Luna gave up on trying to convince him to tell her what was bothering him.

"Does this have something to do with your new friends Vex and Jenny?" She asked.

"You...could say that I guess." "Look bro, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She asked.

"Yes Luna. I'm sure." Lincoln assured her.

"Fine. Well, whatever's bothering you, I just want you to know that it'll be okay in the end." She told him.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes the things in life will try to make you give up, but that doesn't mean you should. If you give up right away then you'll never know if you'd have been able to do it or not. And it's never too late to go back and fix everything." She said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, bro. Look, I don't know what's been bothering you but you shouldn't give up until you've succeeded."

"Wow, thanks Luna." He said.

"hey, no problem dude." Luna said as she rubbed her little brother's head. Then Lincoln stood up.

"You know something Luna, you're right. I shouldn't give up."

"That's the spirit!

"I'm gonna go and find a way to solve my problems!"

"Yeah!"

"And in order to do that, I have to ignore mom and dad and get out of here!"

"Yeah-wait what? No don't go that far!" Luna tried to warn him.

"Thanks Luna!" Lincoln said as he ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Wait, Lincoln stop!" Luna said as she tried to catch up to him but he already ran out the door. She ran out onto the porch as she watched him run into the distance. Lynn Sr., Rita, and the rest of the Loud sister stepped outside with her as they watched Lincoln run off into the night.

"Was that Lincoln?" Lynn Jr. wondered.

"Where'she going?" Lana asked.

"Lincoln Loud get back here right now!" Rita ordered but it was no use, he was already half way across the neighborhood.

"Lincoln! Come back!" Luna chased him down the sidewalk.

"Quick, after him!" Lynn said as the rest of the Loud sisters followed her and Luna to try and catch Lincoln.

"Don't worry mom! Don't worry dad! We'll try and catch him!" Lori shouted back to them.

 **Author's Note**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **And for those who are asking, I am NOT going to write a crossover story of Danny Phantom, American Dragon and Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja called the secret trio. Sorry but I have reasons for this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 10 Race To The Forest

"Lincoln stop! Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry Luna but you wouldn't understand!" Lincoln shouted back to her as he kept running from them.

The Loud sisters didn't know why their brother was avoiding them like this but one thing for sure was that he wasn't showing any signs of stopping. And since he had gotten a head start it was hard even for Lynn to catch up to him. Lincoln looked and saw Ronnie Anne's house up ahead. He quickly picked up his walkie talkie and tried to call Clyde again.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." He hoped when finally Clyde answered. "Hey Lincoln, is that you?"

"CLYDE! Thank goodness you picked up. Where are you at?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm at Ronnie Anne's house. We came here after Jenny's brothers found us." Clyde explained.

"Good. Are Jenny and Vex there to?"

"No. But I called them and they said they were hiding near Vex's space ship." Clyde told him.

"Great. Listen, I need you and Ronnie Anne to meet me outside her house, and tell Ronnie Anne to bring her skateboard." He instructed.

"Got it." Clyde said as he hung up. Once Lincoln reached Ronnie Anne's house he saw her and Clyde rush outside with her skateboard.

"Lincoln, we're glad to see you're okay." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know. Quick we don't have much time. we need to get on your skateboard." Lincoln told her.

"All of us?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, now get on, my sisters are after us."

"Ronnie Anne?" The trio looked to see Bobby standing in the doorway. "Sis, where are you going?" He asked in concern.

"Sorry Bobby, no time to explain. We'll see you later, hopefully." Ronnie Anne said as she and Lincoln hopped onto her skateboard. Clyde hopped onto Lincoln so he could ride with them.

"Lincoln what are you doing?" Lincoln could hear Luna shouting at them in the distance.

"Ronnie Anne, full speed ahead!" Lincoln instructed.

"You got it!" She said as she took off on the skateboard with Lincoln hanging onto her so he wouldn't fall off, and Clyde held onto Lincoln so he also would't fall off.

The Loud sisters stopped in front of the house to catch their breath.

"Babe, what's going on?" Bobby asked Lori.

"I don't know, it's like Lincoln's gone crazy." Suddenly a car pulled up to them as Clyde's dad's walked out of it.

"Has anyone seen Clyde?" Howard asked. "He took off with Lincoln on Ronnie Anne's skateboard." Lana said pointing at them as they were almost out of sight.

"We'll never catch up to them, we'll have to take Vanzilla." Lori stated.

"I'm coming with you. I wanna make sure Ronnie Anne is okay." Bobby stated.

"We'll go to, we want to know if Clyde is alright." Harold said.

"Alright, everyone to Vanzilla!" Lori instructed.

"Alright Lincoln, where to?" Ronnie Anne asked as they rode on her skateboard.

"We have to get the forest. We'll meet Vex and Jenny at Vex's space ship." He said.

"What'll we do when we get there?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know we might have to try and make the space ship work."

"So we'll escape in Vex's space ship?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. The government is already onto us. We can't keep Vex here anymore." Lincoln said.

"Well I hope we get there soon because your family van is right behind us." Clyde stated.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln freaked out as he turned to see that his sisters really were following them in Vanzilla. "Ronnie Anne hurry!" He warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ronnie Anne said as she tried to speed up. But unfortunately Vanzilla was faster and it pulled up beside them.

"Quick Clyde, take this rock and throw it at their windshield, just try anything to distract them." Ronnie Anne said as she picked up a rock and tossed it to Clyde. He almost dropped it but luckily caught it.

"Clyde quick! Throw it now!" Lincoln instructed when Lori rolled down the window since she was driving.

"Lincoln you better stop right now or I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" She threatened.

"L-L-Lori! Does not compute! Does not compute!" Clyde said as he was about to have a nosebleed over her presence.

"Clyde no! You were supposed to throw the rock at them!" Lincoln reminded.

"What? Oh right!" Clyde said as he got back up and threw the rock but threw it in front of them instead of at Vanzilla's windshield. The rock landed in front of the skateboard and it went under the wheel making Ronnie Anne trip and crash as they all fell off the skateboard.

"Ah!" The three collided with each other as Vanzilla zoomed past them.

"Clyde!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both yelled at him in anger. "Uh sorry, my bad." He apologized.

"Lori turn around, we passed them." Leni said. The three turned as they heard the van screech and turn back around in their direction.

"Is everyone okay? We've gotta get back on the skateboard." Lincoln said.

"I'm alright, my knees scraped a little but I think I'll be okay." Clyde said as he stood up. "Me too, but my arms a little bruised from the crash, ow." Ronnie Anne winced as she held her arm. Lincoln felt sorry that they had gotten hurt. He also hurt his leg but they had to keep going.

"C'mon guys, we don't have much time left." Lincoln said as he set Ronnie Anne's skateboard back up again. "Are you guys gonna be okay?" He asked.

"We've made it this far and I'm not about to let a skateboarding accident stop us now. Hop on, I know a short cut to the woods." Ronnie Anne said as she got back on her skateboard. The three took off again down the road with Vanzilla close behind.

"Uh Ronnie Anne, where exactly does this shortcut lead?" Lincoln asked.

"Just get ready, because we're about to go through the main road." She told them.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln and Clyde yelled in panic.

"Hang on!" Ronnie Anne said as they crashed through a blocked off fence and fell onto a road with oncoming cars. Tons of cars honked at them and swerved out of the way as they road through the street.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lincoln and Clyde screamed as they held onto Ronnie Anne for dear life afraid to get hit by a car. Ronnie Anne however was having the time of her life as she did lots if flips in the air and flipped over cars whenever they approached so they wouldn't get hit. "Woohoo!" She cheered.

Meanwhile the Loud sisters and everyone else in the van saw that they had crashed through the blocked off fence that said it was a dead end and had skateboarded into oncoming traffic.

"Lori stop! We're gonna crash!" Leni warned as she pointed at the now broken sign.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone in the van screamed and held on for dear life as Lori Lori slammed onto the breaks. The van screeched and swerved right beside the cliff that led to the road. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once it was over. "What do we do now? They've gone into the main road." Lynn said.

"We'll have to go the long way." Lori said as she turned the van around. Back with Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, they finally made it to the end of the road and crashed off o fit and landed onto the ground as they kept skateboarding.

"Please don't ever do that again." A dizzy Lincoln said as he held onto Ronnie Anne.

"Aw come on, you have to admit it was pretty fun." Ronnie Anne said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." A nauseous Clyde said as he held onto Lincoln.

"You guys are so lame." Ronnie Anne said as she rolled her eyes. Lincoln took out his walkie talkie and called Vex.

"Vex, are you there?" He asked. "Yep, this is Vex speaking. Are you okay Lincoln?" Vex asked.

"Yeah, are you still at your space ship with Jenny?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and I will meet you there. Then we'll use your space ship to get to the moon." That's great. Cause I got a message back from my family." Vex said.

"Wait, really?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they said they're coming." Vex replied. "Alright Vex, we'll get there as soon as we can." Lincoln told him. "Okay then, we'll see you soon." Vex said as he hung up.

"Guys look!" Clyde said, pointing forward. The three looked up to see the edge of the woods. "The edge of the woods we made it!" Ronnie Anne cheered. "Woohoo! The three of them cheered as they approached the woods.

Nearby Vanzilla pulled up and saw the trio skating towards it. "Look, there they are!" Lola pointed.

"They're going into the woods." Luan stated. "Why are they going there?" Leni wondered. "I don't know, lets catch up to them and find out." Luna said.

The Loud sisters, Bobby, and Clyde's dad's all stepped out of the van as they followed the trio. They all watched as Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne finally made it into the woods and disappeared into the trees on Ronnie Anne's skateboard.

 **Author's Note**

 **Can I just say that I've been waiting a LONG time to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought about it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 11 Broken Promises

Vex and Jenny were sitting beside Vex's space ship, hiding from her brothers who were still searching for them in the woods.

"You know something Vex, I didn't really believe in aliens before I met you. I always thought my brother was some crazy lunatic. I never thought people like you actually existed. "Jenny told him.

"Really?" Vex asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've always dreamed of living a normal life. Going to school, having friends, but instead I live in a top secret government base researching people like you." She said.

"What's your family like?" Vex asked her.

"Well, it's kind of like Lincoln's family. Big, chaotic, loud, and especially crowded." She explained. "What is your family like Vex?" She asked him.

"Well, there are my parents, my brothers and sisters. My family isn't all that different from the families here on earth." He explained.

"That's nice to know." Jenny said.

"Jenny, why exactly does your brother want to find me?" Vex asked.

Jenny sighed. "It's because he wants to be famous for finding an alien. He thinks that if he proves to the public that aliens exist, he won't be neglected by the government and will be taken seriously for once. And now they're out here looking for you, planning to do something horrific. I'm sorry I had to get involved with you and the others." Jenny said as she pulled her knees close to her and hung her head down.

"Jenny, if anything, I'm glad you got involved." Vex said, trying to cheer up.

"Really?" Jenny asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the right stuff I needed to fix my space ship. And also, I really like having you around." Vex admitted.

"Thanks Vex, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I'm glad to have you as a friend." Jenny replied. "No problem. Besides, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, promised they would get me back home. I'm glad I was able to meet people like you on this planet." Vex said.

Meanwhile Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, skated into the woods. Ronnie Anne stuck her foot onto the ground to stop the skateboard.

"C'mon guys, we've gotta get to the space ship." Lincoln told them as they all got off of the skate board.

"Lori, we came as soon as we could. Are you sure they went this way?" Rita asked as they found Bobby, Clyde's dad's, and the Loud sisters next to Vanzilla outside of the woods. When they got out van Lori called their parents telling them what happened.

"We're sure mom, they went in that direction." Lori said.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. It's almost 10:00 at night, and he decides to skateboard into the woods?" Rita wondered.

"We better go in and find them." Harold said. They walked into the woods and began searching for their missing family members.

"Lincoln? Are you here?" Luan called. "Ronnie Anne where are you?" Bobby wondered as he searched with them.

"Clyde, please come out! We're all very worried!" Howard called.

"Guys, it's our families, they're looking for us." Clyde warned his friends.

"We better pick up the pace." Lincoln said.

The three of them kept walking until they finally reached the path that first led them to Vex's space ship.

"Well, this sure brings back memories." Lincoln said.

"I know, it seems like almost yesterday we were walking down this exact path looking for a strange object that crash landed in these woods." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Yeah, we were walking along this exact path at night, and it's night time right now to." Clyde said.

"Yeah, and then we found Vex. Heh, you fainted when you first saw him." Lincoln said to Clyde.

"Well of course I fainted, I've never seen an alien before." Clyde said. "Yeah, we had to use water to wake you up." Ronnie Anne reminded.

"Well, you're one to talk. You round house kicked Vex the first time you saw him." Clyde said.

"Well of course I round house kicked him, he was an alien." She defended. "Exactly!" Clyde said.

The three laughed as they remembered the night they first met Vex. When finally, they stumbled upon the space ship, and saw Vex and Jenny there waiting for them.

"Vex, Jenny, you're okay!" Clyde cheered.

"What, did you think we wouldn't be?" Jenny asked. The three had a group hug. "So, you said you got a message from your family?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, they said they're coming so we should meet them on the moon." Vex said.

"We're gonna miss you Vex." Clyde told him.

"I'll miss you guys to." Vex said.

"Why don't we save the goodbyes for when we get to the moon?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Alright guys, let's fire up that space ship and get out of here." Lincoln said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said. The kids froze, and reluctantly turned their heads to see Commander Joe Durham standing there with the rest of his brothers.

"That alien is coming with us." He said.

The four kids huddled toward Vex and hugged him tightly, hoping to protect him.

"We're not gonna let you take him away!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Jenny, step away, you've done your job of finding an alien, now hand him over to me." The Commander ordered.

"Did you think I intended to bring him to you?" I've been trying to keep him away from you this whole time!" Jenny told him.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can do to keep us away from him!" Clyde said.

"We'll never give him away to you! Vex is our friend!" Lincoln also said.

"Well I can see that no matter what I say you kids aren't going to step away from the alien." The Commander observed. "Very well then. We'll just take all of them to the base. Round 'em up everyone." He commanded.

The kids went from being determined to being shocked and scared. Was he really gonna take them away to?"

"No, step back I'm warning you!" Ronnie Anne threatened as they approached, but it was obvious that she was afraid.

"Lincoln?"

The kids then turned to see the Loud family, Clyde's dad's, and Bobby approach. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw them.

"Lincoln, what's going on? What are y-" Rita gasped at what she saw. She didn't expect to see her son hugging a strange green creature next to what looked like a space ship. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Ronnie Anne? What are you doing?" Bobby wondered. "Clyde, whats going on? Who are these people?" Harold asked.

"Are these your kids?" The Commander asked.

"Yes, that's my son over there." Lynn Sr. said, pointing to Lincoln. "And would you mind explaining who you are and why my eleven year old son is huddled close to a strange alien creature?!" He yelled at him.

"Everyone please just calm down because I'm wondering the same thing!" The Commander lied. "Now, if you want to know what's going on then why don't you ask your kids?" He suggested as he pointed to the gang.

"Lincoln, is that a real alien? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Lynn asked, sounding rather angry.

"Bro, this is what you've been hiding? You found an alien, and you didn't trust us enough to tell us? You didn't trust me enough?" Luna said, also sounding upset.

"Ronnie Anne, why didn't you tell me about any of this? Don't you trust me?" Bobby asked his little sister.

"I do, but I, just couldn't tell you." She sheepishly said.

"Clyde, when did this all happen? Have you been keeping secrets from us?" Harold asked with a look of shock.

The three kids bowed their heads in shame. They didn't mean to let their families down like this.

"I-I, I'M SORRY!" Clyde confessed. "We all agreed we wouldn't tell anybody about this, we had no choice!"

"How long then? How long have you known about this? A week, a month?" Lynn asked.

"Lincoln Loud step away from that thing right now!" Rita ordered.

"He's not a thing mom he's my friend!" Lincoln argued as he stepped closer to Vex.

"You can't make us leave him alone!" Ronnie Anne said, also stepping closer to him.

"We know you're mad at us but we're never gonna let you take him away!" Clyde said as he to stepped close to Vex.

"He's our best friend and there's nothing you can do to take him away from us!" Jenny said as she also stepped closer to Vex.

So they stood there in front of the space ship protecting Vex, determined to never let anything step in between them.

"He's our friend from another planet, we promised to protect him and that's what we're gonna do!" Lincoln told them.

Everyone stood there as they watched them stick up for the strange alien. Each one of them were surprised to see them so determined, Leni however was crying.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! I'm sorry Lincoln, I forgive you!" She sobbed.

Bobby, Lynn Sr., Rita, Howard, and Harold approached Commander Durham. "I have to say this is a pretty strange moment. I mean, my son is defending an alien, my wife and I don't know what to do about this." Lynn Sr. told him.

"Our son is also acting strangely. We're concerned fro him." Harold said.

"I don't know what to do about my little sister either. Is there any way that you can help? "Bobby asked.

"Well, there might be." Commander said as the Loud sisters approach. "You see, I am Commander Joe Durham, the head of a government base that researches this sort of thing. I think we can all agree that your kids won't leave the alien alone." He told them.

"It seems so." Bobby said.

"I was planning to take the strange alien to our base but I can't do it with your kids guarding it. We have the option to take your kids with us since they obviously won't leave without the alien. Of course I would never do such a thing without permission." The Commander said.

They all looked at one another, thinking about what he just told them. "So, you can take our kids to our government base?" Howard asked.

"I can but the choice is yours. If not the kids will most likely stay here with the strange creature you know nothing about. If taken with us I think we can take them apart what do you say?" The Commander asked, holding his hand out to make a deal with them.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne watched them from where they were. The trio hoped they wouldn't agree to that deal, they didn't want to go to the base. But to their horror, especially Lincoln's horror, Lynn Sr. looked at his wife and then at the Commander and shook his hand.

"I give you permission to take our son to your base." He said.

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock and horror. He looked at his sisters with his face full of fear. Begging them to do something. He felt betrayed by them. But then Clyde's dad's spoke up.

"We also give you permission to take our son to your base." Howard said. Clyde was horrified. He could only worry about what was gonna happen to him. Something bad? Most likely. He felt as if he was about to faint.

And Jenny, these were her brothers. She knew she would be going back to the base regardless. And she knew she would be in a lot of trouble once she did. But seeing her friends having to go with her. They didn't deserve that, they did nothing wrong. It was bad enough that Vex was going but them too? It looks like the end of the line for them.

And then there was Bobby. He saw Lincoln and Clyde's dad's agree to the deal. Perhaps they knew what they were doing. Maybe letting his little sister go with these people was the better option. And so he had to let Ronnie Anne down.

"I also give you permission to do this." Ronnie Anne was shocked. She was angry, but most of all sad. She started to cry. Lincoln and Clyde never thought it was possible but they didn't care at this point. She had every right to cry. Lincoln tried to comfort her after being betrayed by her own brother.

"You made the right decision." Commander Durham said. "Please step back." He told them.

The families did as he said and stepped away as they saw a large white truck pull in. The scientists then took each of the kids away, along with the strange alien and they were put into the back of the truck. The parents talked to the Commander and agreed that he would call them when they were finished and could pick up their kids.

The kids were terrified for what was about to happen to them, but mostly Vex. And they felt horrible for what was happening. Because they had broken their promise. The rest of them decided to leave but Luna watched Lincoln as he followed his friends. She was sad to see this happen but maybe it was for the best. As far as she knew. But before he was hauled away in the truck she saw him glance at her one last time. It made her feel a little guilty and worried for him. She saw his face full of fear as he mouthed the words.

"Help."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone, first I would just like to say I'm super sorry for not updating in like the past 30 days but school has rolled around and I haven't had much time to update this story. When I did have time to continue my computer had somehow changed my password and I couldn't log in to my own account. But thankfully I'm back now and ready to release the next chapter of this story! Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 12 The Area 51 Base

"Guys, what's gonna happen to us?" Clyde asked.

"For the millionth time Clyde we don't know!" Ronnie Anne told him. Everyone stared at her in surprise. "I'm sorry I'm just really stressed out." She said.

"We all are." Jenny said. "We've been in the back of this truck for about an hour, how much longer until we get there?" Vex wondered as Lincoln got up to look out the window.

"I don't think it'll be much longer, because I think we're here." He said as he stared out the window. Everyone got up to look out the window with him. They saw a large white dome appear out of nowhere. It seemed to have an invisibility cloak of some sort to hide the large facility.

"Jenny, what is that?" Lincoln asked.

"The Area 51 Base...my home." She said as the truck entered the building. A few minutes later to the truck finally opened.

"Alright, everyone out." They saw a scientist say. The five kids did as he said and stepped out of it. "Everyone right this way." Another scientist said.

The five kids started to follow him when a scientist reached out and grabbed Vex by the arm. "It's escaping! Grab it!" One of the scientist said.

"Ow! Hey let me go!" Vex said as he tried to get away. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny immediately turned around and tried to free Vex from the scientist.

"Let him go!" Ronnie Anne said. "The alien is coming with us." A scientist said as the kids were finally forced away from him. "Vex!" They all screamed as they were taken away into another part of the building. Once they were inside, two guards were with Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, and another was with Jenny. The trio was then separated from Jenny.

"Jenny where are they taking us?!" Lincoln tried to ask her as they were being taken away. "I don't know!" She shouted as they were separated. One of the guards that was with the main trio put his hand on a small black screen as it appeared to scan it. Once it was finished a large metal door closed behind them.

"So what now?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't know. I can't believe our parents let them take us here." Lincoln lamented.

"Guess it's the end of the line for us." Clyde said as he sat down.

"Don't say that Clyde. There must be some way out of here." Lincoln said as he looked around the room they were in. "Some way."

Meanwhile, at the Loud house...

"You want us to WHAT?!" Lola asked in a shocked voice at her older sister Luna.

"I want us to go to the base Lincoln's at. I've got a bad feeling that something is gonna happen if we don't get him out of there soon dudes." Luna told her sisters.

"Even so we can't just break into some government base. Do you literally have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?" Lori stated.

"We'll have to be really careful. Lucy's good at sneaking into places. They won't even know we're there." Luna argued.

"But how do we get there? we have no idea where it is." Lynn said.

"Fear not, I have created a device that can take us to Lincoln's location." Lisa said, holding out a strange device with a screen on it.

"Wait, really?" Luna asked. "Of course. We could use this device to take us to wherever Lincoln is." Lisa explained.

"Well that's nice. Now if anyone of us gets lost we can use that. I'd like to call this siblings meeting officially over." Lori said as everyone started to walk out.

"Wait guys come on! Don't bail on me like this! Lincoln needs our help!" Luna tried to tell them. "He would do it for you!" She said making each them stop.

"If we were stuck at a strange government base, don't you think he would help us?"She asked them.

"Uh, yeah i guess he would." Lori admitted.

"Then why shouldn't we help him? I know it's weird that he was hiding an alien from us but he's still our brother." Luna said.

"We know Luna, and you're literally right. I just don't want to get into trouble." Lori said. And with that, she and the rest of the Loud sisters except for Luna walked out of the room.

Luna sighed, now that she was alone. "How am I gonna do this? I should've defended him." She told herself.

"Hey."

Lucy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and startled her. "Ah! Oh, hey Lucy. What are you doing here?" She asked her younger gothic sister.

"I thought about what you said earlier. I also have a feeling that Lincoln should get out of that government base. I want to help you get him back." She told he rin her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, that's great, thanks Lucy. Two heads are better than one." Luna said. "Wait up, I wanna help to." Lynn said as she walked back into the room.

"I didn't want to leave Lincoln in the hands of some creepy scientist guy I knew nothing about, so I'm coming with you guys. Besides, I've gotta feeling you'll need my help." Lynn told them when Lana and Leni also opened the door to the room.

"Hey, can I come with you guys? It'll be fun to sneak into an alien base. And I don't want to leave our only brother alone." Lana said.

"I wanna come to. I want to make sure Lincoln is okay." Leni said. "Thanks guys, but the question that still remains is how are we all gonna get there?" Luna wondered.

"Fear not for I have also decided to accompany you. I have come to the conclusion that if Lincoln is not here, the entire house will fall apart. I would also like to know how Lincoln found an extra terrestrial being." Lisa said as she came back into the room.

So does that mean we can use your little device to transport us to wherever Lincoln is?" Luna asked her.

"Precisely. Wait a moment while I activate it." She replied when Lori and the rest of the Loud sisters came in.

"Hey, we thought about what you said and we've decided to come with you." Lori said.

"Lincoln is our only brother after all. I guess he really would do the same for us." Luan said as she held their youngest sister Lily.

"I knew you guys would come around." Luna said.

"I hope you all are prepared because the transportation device is ready to be activated." Lisa told them.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Lola asked with an unsure look on her face.

"We have to, there's no going back now." Luna said.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Lana asked with a smug grin.

"No! We just, haven't done anything like this before, so I don't know if we can pull it off." Lola reassured her twin.

Lisa pushed a button on her device and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

In another bright flash of light the Loud sisters appeared in a desert area.

"Uh Lisa, I thought your new invention was supposed to take us to Lincoln, so why are we in the middle of the desert?!" Lola yelled in an angry tone.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. This was specifically designed to take us to a persons exact location. We should have transported next to Lincoln. Something must be interfering with the signal." Lisa said, staring at her transportation device.

"What could be doing that?" Lynn wondered.

"Maybe it's that giant white dome." Leni said pointing at a large dome a few yards away from them. "Lincoln is in there?" Lana wondered.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Luna said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Inside the Area 51 Base...

Jenny was inside her room. Her brothers had sent her there after she was separated from Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne. The door was locked but they underestimated her. James once taught her how to hack into the system and unlock the door which is what she was doing right now.

"C'mon I almost got it." She said as she tried to hack into the door and open it by using the screen that was on the wall that currently kept the door locked. After another minute, the door finally opened.

"Yes! Now I just have to find Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne before Joe does something crazy." She said as she started to search the base.

"Okay here's the plan, those guards are bound to come back for us eventually, and when that happens we'll have a chance to escape." Lincoln said, discussing an escape plan with his friends that he had come up with.

"So, how exactly is that gonna work?" Ronnie Anne asked skeptically.

"Simple. Once they open the door, we'll quickly rush out of the room and the hall so they can't catch us. Ronnie Anne can punch a few of them on our way out." Lincoln explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Ronnie Anne said, cracking her knuckles. "That's because it is a plan." Lincoln said.

"But what do we do after we escape this room. Where will we go?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to find a place to hide. Our main focus is finding Vex." Lincoln said.

"Are you really sure we can handle this though? This isn't like a normal situation with your sisters." Clyde pointed out.

"Clyde, I'm not called 'the man with a plan' for nothing." Lincoln said with a proud look until he heard someone opening in the door.

"Someone's coming in!" Clyde warned.

"Get ready to make a run for it!" Lincoln instructed. The trio stood next to the door until they saw the guard that was opening it. Once the door was fully open and they could see two guards standing out in the hall in front of them, Lincoln immediately yelled, "RUN!"

The two of his friends immediately did as he said and bolted out that door with Lincoln in front, Clyde behind Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne behind Clyde. Ronnie Anne quickly jumped up and punched both guards in the face just for the thrill of it. "Quick! Where do we go?" Clyde asked, following his best friend as they ran down the empty white halls. Lincoln looked to his left and saw a lab table with a cabinet underneath it.

"Quick! In here!" He said, opening the cabinet doors as Clyde and Ronnie Anne quickly jumped into it with Lincoln jumping in with them and closing the cabinet doors. The looked through a crack in between the cabinets doors and watched the two guards from earlier run by, thinking they were chasing them. Once they were gone, they each breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Clyde said.

"So what now?" Ronnie Anne asked. "It's time to start searching for Vex. "Lincoln said as they stepped out of the cabinet and walked down the halls in search of their green friend.

Meanwhile, the Loud sisters were right outside the base. They stared up at the large white wall in front of them that surrounded the dome like a gate. Lisa was trying to hack into the systems to open the door.

"Just need to do a little rewiring here, and finished." Lisa said as the doors opened.

"What the?! The door just opened by itself!" They heard a guard say. They saw two guards rush toward them pointing their guns at them. The girls were terrified.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"We're, um..uh..." Lori was speechless. "Look! The aliens escaping!" Lana suddenly blurted out.

"What?! Quick! Someone stop it!" The guards immediately ran off leaving the girls alone at the entrance.

"Wow, for guards of a scientific facility, they sure are dumb." Lana said.

"Quick dudes, we gotta get to the main building and find Lincoln." Luna said. Lisa hacked into the buildings main entrance and they walked inside.

"Okay, we've gotta be extra careful. There's probably security cameras everywhere." Luna warned.

The Loud sisters walked through the empty hallways searching for anything that might give them a clue as to where Lincoln may be. "Ugh! This place is literally like a maze. Finding Lincoln will be impossible." Lori said. Suddenly, the girls heard some guards talking.

"What do you mean they got into the base? You have to be the worst guards in the entire base!"

"We're sorry sir but they could still be in here. We'll search the entire facility for them."

"Look! There they are now!"

The girls turned around and saw that someone had spotted them. "Quick. After them!"

"RUN!" Lori yelled. The pack of sisters quickly took off down the halls trying to get away from the guards until they reached a dead end.

"Oh no what do we do? We're done for!" Lola cried.

"Psst. Hey!" They heard someone try to get there attention. They turned around and looked to their left to see a girl about Lincoln's age in the air vent.

"Quick! In here!" She instructed, opening the vent for them. Seeing that they had no other choice, the girls quickly followed her and crawled into the vent. They followed her through it until they reached another room.

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks." Lynn said once they were out of the vent.

"No problem. But what are people like you doing in a place like this?" She asked.

"We're searching for our brother Lincoln." Lucy explained.

"Lincoln? You mean Lincoln Loud?" She asked.

"That's him! How do you know who Lincoln is?" Leni asked. "Wait a minute, I know you. You're Lincoln's friend Jenny." Lynn said.

"Yep. That's me. And if you're all here searching for Lincoln, that must mean you're all his sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily." She said pointing to each of them.

"How did you get all of our names right?" Lana asked.

"Your appearances gave it away." Jenny said. "I've gotta tell you, breaking into this base was a pretty gutsy move. They've upped the security here ever since they found Vex." She told them.

"Vex?" Luan wondered.

"Yeah Vex. That's the name of our alien friend. We have to find him before something bad happens." Jenny said.

"We also have to find Lincoln before something bad happens to him to. But we don't have any idea where to look." Lynn said.

"Maybe I can help. I live here after all. I know each and every room in this place." Jenny said.

"You mean it? You'll help us find Linky?" Lola asked with a hopeful look.

"You bet. I'm also worried about Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne. They're my best friends. I won't stop until we find them." Jenny stated.

"Alright then, lead the way." Lynn said.

 **A/N Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? A bit of both? Let me know in the comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 13 Together Again

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were running down the hall. They had a few more guards chasing them. They quickly ducked behind another lab table that was nearby and watched the guards rush past them before they started running again.

"This is impossible. Vex could be anywhere here." Ronnie Anne said.

"We've gotta keep searching. The sooner we find him and Jenny, the sooner we can get out of here." Lincoln said.

The three kept running until they turned down another corner. But unexpectedly ran into a group of people.

"Ow!" They each said as they bumped into one another. Lincoln looked up to see the people he last expected.

"Lincoln! You're okay!" Luna cheered once she realized it was their brother they had run into. "Luna!" Lincoln cheered as he hugged his sister. He looked around to see each of the Loud sisters with her. "Guys you came for us!" He said.

"We're sorry we left you behind like that bro." Luna said.

"But next time you meet an alien can you please let us know? We're supposed to tell each other everything." Lynn said.

"Yeah,I thought you trusted us." Lucy said.

"Sorry guys, I thought it'd be best if we kept Vex a secret." Lincoln said. "It's not Lincoln's fault, we all agreed that was the best idea." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"So, his name is Vex?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, and we have to find him before something seriously bad happens." Jenny said.

"Oh hey Jenny, I didn't know you were with them." Lincoln said.

"Neither did I." A voice said.

The group froze and turned around to see none other than, you guessed it, Commander Durham.

"I'll admit, I underestimated all of you, but this is as far as your gonna get." He sternly told them.

"RUN!" Lincoln quickly yelled. Everyone did as he said and quickly took off running down the hall. The commander then picked up a phone. "James, sound the alarm. The kids have escaped!" He yelled into the phone. "Whatever you say." James replied.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Jenny, and the Loud sisters ran down the hall when they heard an alarm go off.

"Oh no! There's a fire! We need to get out of here!" Leni cried. "No, that's not the fire alarm. My brother just sounded the alarm letting all of the security guards know that we've escaped." Jenny explained.

"So...is that good or bad?" Lynn asked.

"It's bad. Definitely bad." Jenny replied. "Look! There they are! Get them!" They looked to see a bunch of guards running towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" Jenny said. They ran down the hall trying to get away from the guards as they chased them. The guards were fast and were catching up to them. Lynn looked and saw a cart full of strange scientific utensils up ahead. Once they ran past it Lynn tipped it over spilling everything that was on it, causing the guards to trip over it, slowing them down.

After turning down another hallway, they saw more guards approach them, so they quickly turned and ran down another hallway. Jenny opened a door to one of the rooms. "Quick! In here!" She instructed. Everyone rushed inside and quickly shut the door behind them. They looked around the room to see lots of machines and an elevator.

"Guys, that elevator will take us to the facility's main laboratory. I bet that's where Vex is." Jenny told them.

"If that's the case, then that's where we gotta go." Lincoln said. They approached the elevator and pushed the button to go up. They stood there waiting for it to open.

"Uh, guys, the guards are coming." Leni warned. "We need more time." Lincoln said as they waited for the elevator doors to open. They jumped as they heard the guards banging on the door. "Quick! Stall them!" Lori instructed. Luan approached the door with the guards still banging on it.

"Who's there?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Open up!" The security guard commanded.

"Open up who?" Luan asked, playing around with them.

"Open up this door before we call your kids' parents!"

"Ha ha! You don't even know who we are!" Luan said as she laughed when the elevator finally opened.

"Everyone get in!" Lincoln instructed.

"Lincoln, we won't all fit." Lori told him.

"Oh, good point. Then what should we do?" He wondered.

"Don't worry Lincoln. We'll stay here and make sure the guards don't get in. You, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny go find Vex. We'll be waiting here for you." Lynn said.

"Okay." Lincoln said as he and the others stepped into the elevator. "Are you guys gonna be okay on your own?" He asked in concern as the elevator doors started to close.

"Relax bro, we're your sisters. We got this." Luna reassured him when the door closed.

"Alright, so we'll find Vex, and then get the heck out of here." Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my brother finding us. If it weren't for me he probably never would have found out about Vex." Jenny apologized with a sad look.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne all exchanged a look. "Are you kidding Jenny? We're glad we met you. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have been able to fix Vex's space ship." Clyde said. "Yeah, and it's great to hang out with someone like you. It's nice to know someone who has a big family like I do." Lincoln told her. "Also, It's nice to meet another girl who likes skateboarding." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks guys. It's great to have you as friends." Jenny said when the elevator door opened. "Okay, let's go find Vex." Lincoln said as they walked into the laboratory.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually lived here Jenny" Ronnie Anne said.

"Eh, you get used to it." Jenny shrugged.

"Hey Vex, are you here? Vex!" Clyde tried calling his name. Jenny was searching for their alien friend when she saw something on one of the lab tables. She picked it up and immediately recognized it.

"Hey Jenny, watch ya got there?" Ronnie Anne asked as the three approached her. "Guys, isn't this Vex's amulet?" She asked, showing it to them.

"Yeah, it is, but it's different. The glowing that's usually inside it isn't there. And it's not glowing anymore." Clyde observed. Jenny walked forward and a light flashed on the amulet. "What was the?" She wondered.

"Wait, Jenny keep walking." Lincoln told her. She did as he said and kept walking. Once she did the light on the amulet started flashing again and it made a slow beeping noise. "Guys I think the amulet is trying to show us where Vex is." Clyde said. "You really think so?" Lincoln asked. "There's only one way to find out. Let's follow it." Ronnie Anne said.

The three followed the direction where the amulets beeping started going faster until the finally reached another room. The four kids stopped when the amulet made a long beeping sound. It sounded like a heart monitor whenever it detected that a persons heart had stopped beating. The four of them felt that way when they glanced up and saw what was in the room they had just entered. They saw Vex laying on a lab table unconscious.

"Vex!" The kids screamed and ran over to him. "Vex! Vex wake up!" Jenny said as she shook him.

"Vex it's us! Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny. C'mon you gotta wake up!" Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne then approached him, and repeatedly started slapping him in the face. Everyone stared at the sight before reacting. "Ronnie Anne!" Each of them tried to pull her away from Vex. "What are you doing?" "That's not helping at all!" They said until they finally managed to pull her away from him.

"I thought violence would be the answer." She told them as she finally gave up and stepped back.

"Guys, you don't think he's..." Clyde didn't bother finishing his sentence. They stepped away and stared at their friend. Their friend from another planet. How could this have happened? If only they had done a better job at hiding him. Maybe that would've made a difference. They couldn't help but cry, feeling like they had broken their promise in the worst way possible.

Jenny was also crying, when the amulet caught her attention. She saw it had a faint glow to it. She then got an idea. She put the amulet around Vex, he almost looked the way they last saw him, just not as pale. The four stared as the amulet started to glow again. The orb that used to be in it started to form. Vex suddenly wasn't so pale anymore as the amulet was glowing brighter. Once Vex finally returned to his normal bright green color, he woke up.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?"

"VEX!" They all hugged him tightly, seeing that their friend was alive. "Vex you're okay!" "We're sorry we left you behind!" "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne said.

"Vex I'm so glad you're alive!"Jenny said and then lightly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Vex was blushing a lot now.

"Uh, yep, I'm alive! It's nice to see you guys to." Vex said.

"Guys, we gotta go back to where everyone else is so we can get out of here." Lincoln told them. "C'mon Vex, let's go." Jenny said as she took Vex's hand and pulled him along with them. They got back into the elevator and started going down to the floor the Loud sisters were on.

"Hey Jenny, how did you know that Vex's amulet would bring him back to life?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that if he could use it to turn himself invisible, shape shift, and disguise himself, then maybe it could bring him back to life." Jenny replied.

"It's a good thing you did do it because it worked." Vex said.

"Well, we found Vex, now we can finally get out of here." Ronnie Anne said.

"I just hope we can get out of here without getting caught by any of the guards." Lincoln said when the elevators doors opened.

 **A/N Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 14 Escape The Base

The elevator doors opened and Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Jenny, and Vex stepped out to see the Loud sisters doing what they could to keep the guards out. They were using anything they could find to block the door and keep it shut.

"Did you guys find Vex?" Lynn asked.

"Yep. He's right here." Lincoln replied as Vex stepped forward. "Um hi, I'm Vex. And, I'm an alien." He said when Lisa approached. "Truth be told, I always did believe in extra terrestrial life, but I never thought I would have the chance off seeing one before my eyes. Would you mind telling me about your planet as well as your culture?" She asked as she took out a pen and notebook.

"Uh sure, I don't see why not." Vex replied.

As the two talked, Luna approached Lincoln. "So, that's the alien you've been hiding from us?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Lincoln replied when Lori took a picture of Vex with her phone.

"I am literally sending this to Bobby." She said as she typed away on her phone. They all flinched when they heard a large banging sound coming from the door.

"Guys we gotta get out of here. The guards are about to break in!" Lynn warned.

"Follow me. I know another way out of here!" Jenny said. Everyone ran away from the door and followed Jenny down another long hallway. They heard the doors burst open, knowing that the guards had gotten in. Which only made them run faster. Bust just like last time, the guards were easily catching up to them. The group followed Jenny when she turned right. When the guards tried to turn along with them a few of them slipped and crashed into the wall, slowing them down.

The group found another elevator that luckily was large enough for each of them to fit into. The group ran into it and Luan pushed the button to take them down. The doors slowly closed as they saw the group of guards run up to them before the elevator's doors closed. Luan repeatedly pushed the button hoping the doors would close faster. "C'mon! C'mon!" She said as she repeatedly pushed the button while the guards got closer when finally, the doors closed all the way and the elevator started going down. They all breathed a sigh of relief and stood calmly in silence while listening to the elevator's music.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Lana asked Lincoln and Vex.

"I don't know, about four or five days." Lincoln replied.

"Lucky." Lisa secretly muttered. "Goo?" Lily who was being held by Leni wondered as she heard what she said. After a minute, the doors finally opened.

"Quick! This way everyone!" Jenny said, running down another hallway. They stopped as they saw two more elevator's in front of them. "Guys, more guards are coming." Lana warned. They looked behind them and say another group of guards running towards them.

"Everyone in the elevator now!" Lori instructed. Everyone did as she said and scrambled to get inside the elevator. Lisa pushed the button as they watched the guards enter the elevator next to them. As the elevator went down they could see the guards in the elevator next to them through the glass walls. Each of the guards were glaring at the kids. Lana stuck her tongue out at them in response.

The kids stared at the numbers above to see which floor they were on. They were about to reach the first floor, and were currently on the third. Everyone got ready to run out of the elevator once the doors opened. Once they did, the kids dashed out of the elevator as fast as they could as the doors to the elevator the guards were in opened as well. They were able to out run the guards since they had gotten a head start.

"Look! There's the exit!" Clyde said pointing at the doors ahead of them. Everyone cheered once they saw the large metal doors. When they finally reached them, Lisa tried hacking into it as fast as she could to open it up as the guards were catching up to them.

"Hurry Lisa they're coming!" Leni told her. "Patience. I am almost finished." Lisa reassured them, when the door finally opened. Everyone immediately rushed outside. They saw tons of guards and scientists once they were outside but they didn't care, they just ran as fast as possible to get out of there. When they finally reached the gate that surrounded the entire dome, Lisa hacked into it again.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards commanded. When the door opened everyone rushed outside into the desert. The sun was already starting to rise.

"Lincoln, you have to get back to Royal Woods. We'll hold off the guards for you bro." Luna said.

"Wait, you mean you're not coming with us?" Lincoln asked.

"I believe that it is up to you to get Vex to the moon. As much as we would like to assist you, we will stay here and try to keep the guards away." Lisa said.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get back to Royal Woods?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Leave it to me." Vex said as he started to shape shift into a race car without a roof. "Hop in!" He said. The four kids looked at one another and shrugged and did as he said.

"Don't worry bro! We've got this!" Luna assured as she waved goodbye while Vex drove away. "Are you sure about that? 'Cause there's a lot of guards here. How are we supposed to get back to Royal Woods?" Lynn asked.

"Maybe we can help." They hear someone say. They looked and saw each of Jenny's brothers, except for Joe.

"Hey, aren't you guys Jenny's brothers?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I gotta say, the way you broke into this place was pretty awesome." Jeremiah said.

"Well we weren't gonna let some complete stranger take our bro away. So, what did you dudes mean when you said you could help us?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, aren't you guys working for your older brother? The commander?" Lori asked.

The brothers exchanged a look. "Not anymore. We've let Joe push us around for far too long. We've decided to help you guys. And maybe give him a little pay back." Johnny told them.

"Well, thanks for your help. But what we really need right now is a ride back to Royal woods." Lori said.

"We can take you there." Jack said.

"Really?" Leni asked with a hopeful look.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Luan asked.

"Have you ever ridden in a helicopter before?" James asked.

"We'll take it!: Lynn quickly said.

 **A/N Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and this story overall. After all, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this entire fanfic. I hope you're all excited because I sure am!**


	15. Chapter 15

Friend From Another Planet

Chapter 15 Farewell My Friend

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Vex, and Jenny, finally made it back to Royal Woods in the afternoon,

"Alright Vex. We've gotta head back to the woods and use your spaceship to get to the moon." Lincoln said. "You got it." Vex said as he sped up in his race car form.

"Hold it right there!" They heard someone from behind them shout.

"Oh, what now?" Ronnie Anne wondered as she turned around in her seat to see Commander Durham driving a car and trying to drive up to them. "What the? What's he doing here?" She asked her friends as he drove up beside them. "You kids have gotten on my last nerve! That alien belongs to me and I will not stop until I have what I want!" He told them.

"Dude, what is your deal? Aren't there other ways to become famous?" Lincoln yelled at him.

"Back off Joe! I told you this was none of your business!" Jenny yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, why are you so obsessed with becoming famous by using aliens?" Clyde wondered.

"It's not about the fame! Don't you see? Aliens are dangerous! Evil! He's acting like your friend now only so he can betray you and take over this planet! I'm trying to keep it from happening but I can't do it with you kids constantly getting in the way!" He yelled at them. The kids glared at him after he said that.

"Vex isn't the villain here Joe, you are." Jenny told him as Vex sped up and passed him. "Hurry up Vex! We've gotta get to the woods before he does!" Lincoln said. "We can't let him catch up to us!" Ronnie Anne told him. "I don't plan on it." Vex said. "Buckle up everyone! It's gonna be a wild ride!"

The Loud sisters and the Durham brothers finally made it back to Royal Woods. The helicopter they were in landed in front of the Loud house. The Loud sisters quickly approached Vanzilla.

"C'mon everyone, Lincoln's probably in the woods, we have to meet him there." Lori said.

"Girls!" They winced and turned to see their parents running out to them. "Girls where have you been?! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!" Lynn Sr. scolded them.

"We're sorry dad but we've gotta go see Lincoln, he's in the woods." Leni told them. "Leni!" Lori yelled, upset that she had told them what they were doing.

"Wait a minute, Lincoln is in the woods? I thought we sent him and his friends off with those scientists." Rita said when suddenly Bobby approached.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" Lori asked him. "You sent me a photo of that alien we saw earlier and I was a little confused, so I came here to ask you about it. Also, what's with the helicopter? And who are they?" He asked, pointing to the Durham brothers.

"Uh, don't mind us. We don't matter." Johnathan said.

"Look, we'll explain everything later. Right now, everyone get in the helicopter. It'll probably be faster that way." Lori said.

The five kids made it into the woods and were headed to Vex's space ship. "Guys, the Commander is still following us." Clyde told them. "We have to find away to lose him somehow. Anyone have any ideas?" Lincoln asked as they tried to figure out a way to get rid of the Commander, when suddenly Ronnie Anne got an idea.

"Hey Lincoln, remember the night we first met Vex and Clyde fainted, so we used water from the river to wake him up?" Ronnie Anne asked him. "Yeah why?" Lincoln asked. "I think I have a plan. Hey Vex, can you shape shift into a hoverboard?" She asked. "Uh, yeah?" He replied.

"Great. Okay here's the plan. We'll go to the river that's in these woods and when we get there Vex will turn into a hover board for us all to ride. And since the Commander can't do that, he'll crash into the water." She explained. "Great plan." Vex said as he headed to the river. "Is he still following us?" He asked.

Lincoln turned around and saw the Commander was still chasing them in his car. "Yeah, keep going!" Lincoln told him. Once they finally made it to the river Vex began to shape shift. "Get ready everyone!" Ronnie Anne instructed as they all jumped into the air. When Vex had fully shape shifted into a hoverboard they landed on him and road away on him. They looked back in time to see the Commander's car crash into the river.

"Aaaahh!" He screamed when he crashed.

"YES! It worked!" Ronnie Anne cheered. "YEAH!" The kids cheered seeing their plan had worked.

"Jenny, I have to hand it to you for putting up with that guy your whole life." Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks. Trust me, it's not as easy as it seems." Jenny replied.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the kids had finally made it to Vex's space ship. They hopped off of Vex so he could shape shift back into his normal self. "Alright, let's get this thing started up and fly to the moon." Lincoln said as the wind started to pick up.

"Woah, why is it suddenly so windy?" Jenny wondered. "It's not the wind, look!" Clyde said, pointing at the sky.

"Is that a...helicopter?" Lincoln wondered, squinting at it. "Yeah, it is. And it's from the Area 51 base. I've seen it before." Jenny told them. "Quick, let's start the ship." Lincoln said.

The rocket was facing upwards, ready to launch into the sky. The kids looked out the large window and watched the helicopter land. They then saw Bobby, the Loud sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita, and the Durham brothers step out of the helicopter. "Hey, it's our families." Clyde said. "Huh, they came to say goodbye. Let's wave at them." Jenny said.

The kids smiled and waved at them as the ship was about to take off. Bobby, the Loud sisters, and the Durham brothers all waved goodbye, while Rita and Lynn Sr. were freaking out and yelling at Lincoln to get out of the ship. "Prepare for take off in 10...9...8..." Vex counted down until the space ship would take off. "7...6...5..." The kids held on to their seats as they felt the rocket shake and begin to launch. "4...3...2...1!" Vex yelled and the rocket took off at full speed.

" _Woooaaahhh!"_ The kids sank into their seats when the rocket took off. "This is it! We're gonna make it!" Lincoln cheered. "I don't think so!" They heard someone scream. "Aaah!" The kids screamed when they saw Commander Durham climb onto the rockets wind shield, staring down at them. And he did NOT look happy. "Jenny! I've dealt with you for far too long!" He yelled at them. "What the? How is this even possible? How are you still alive?!" Vex wondered.

"Vex, isn't there a way we can push him off?" Lincoln asked. "There is, everyone push the red button in front of you. It'll blow him off the ship." Vex said as he pushed the large red button on the control panel in front of him. The Commander grunted as he felt air blowing onto him from the ship.

"Jenny stop! What would our parents say if they were here?!" The commander yelled making Jenny stop and look up at him. "Why are you doing this?! For crying out loud we're family aren't we? Jenny! I'm your brother!" He yelled at her. Jenny then glared at him.

"You're not my brother." She told him, making his eyes widen. "Brother's take care of you." She said as Ronnie Anne pushed the button in front of her on the control panel. He grunted as he was being pushed off. "Brother's help you." She said. Clyde then pushed his button which made the Commander grunt even more as he tried to hang on to the ship. "Brothers love you." She said as Lincoln pushed his button as well. The Commander grunted even more. He was barely hanging on now.

"You were never my brother. You only used me and the rest of our siblings as servants. You never treated us like family!" Jenny continued.

"Wait! No! JEENNNYYYY!"

"So long Joe." Jenny said and then pushed the button in front of her. He screamed as he flew off the ship. "AAAHHH!" Bobby, Lynn Sr., Rita, the Loud sisters, and the Durham brothers watched it all from below. The Durham brothers all cheered at the sight. "Yeah!" "Woohoo!" "He's gone!"

Lincoln looked out the window as he saw the Commander fall. "Lincoln look." Clyde said, getting his attention. He looked up to see they were no in space. "Woah." He said in awe at the sight. They were surrounded by stars. He looked ahead and saw the moon.

"Won't it take a few days for us to get there?" Clyde asked. "Nope, with this ship, we'll be there in a few minutes." Vex explained.

The ship sped up towards the moon. The kids speechlessly stared around them. The earth looked so different from where they were. "Wow, this is...amazing." Jenny said in awe. After a few minutes, the ship prepared to land on the moon.

"Hey Vex, are there any space suits in here? So we can, you know, breathe?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, there should be some in the back of the ship." Vex replied. The kids stood up and walked to the back of the ship to find four space suits that would fit them. They took them and put them on. Suddenly, the entire ship shook and they fell to the floor.

"Vex, what was that?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry, that just means we've landed on the moon." Vex told them.

"Hey Vex, don't you need a space suit too?" Jenny asked.

"No thanks, with my amulet, I won't need to breathe." Vex explained as he opened the door. The kids gazed outside the ship. Everything seemed perfectly still. Ronnie Anne was the first one to step out. "Sweet, I'm the first girl to ever walk on the moon." Ronnie Anne said as she jumped up high, due to the gravity. "Yeah? well I'm the first boy to walk on the moon."" Lincoln said as he hopped out of the ship. "We'll I'm the second girl to ever walk on the moon." Jenny said as she did a flip in the air. "And I'm the second boy to walk on the moon." Clyde said as he hopped up into the air and spun around.

Vex walked out along with them. "It's quite a sight isn't it?" He said. "It sure is. I never thought I'd get to do something like this." Lincoln said.

"Hey look, there's the American flag from 1969." Clyde said, pointing at the old, motionless flag. Jenny bent down and picked up a moon rock. "I'm keeping this as a souvenir." She stated. The three other kids exchanged a look and scrambled to pick up a moon rock to also keep their own souvenirs.

"So Vex, isn't your family supposed to be here?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, they should. But I don't know where they are." Vex replied. "Maybe they're in that giant UFO like space ship." Clyde said, pointing at a giant space ship that was about to land on the moon. It was large and gray, and it looked like a spinning top. It also had a ring of lights surrounding it.

"Okay how did we miss that?" Ronnie Anne wondered as the space ship landed. The group walked over to it and watched the doors open up. They then saw a walkway come from it and saw a group of aliens walk down it and onto the moon. There seemed to be five boys and five girls, and two adults as well. "Who are they?" Lincoln wondered. "It's my family." Vex said. Vex ran toward his family and hugged them in joy.

"Guys! I missed you so much!" Vex told them. "Vex where have you been all this time?" One of his sisters asked. "You have no idea." He told her. "Don't scare us like that again little bro." One of his older brothers said. "Yeah but who are they?" His little sister asked pointing at Lincoln and the others.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends from earth. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Jenny." Vex said, introducing the gang.

"Hey thanks for taking care of our brother." One of Vex's older brothers said. "Yeah, no problem, um..." Lincoln stuttered, not sure what his name was.

"Oh yeah, this is Vexel, my oldest brother. And this is Vexilia, my oldest sister. This is Vexter, my second oldest brother, and this is Vexona, my second oldest sister. This is Vexin, my third oldest brother, and this is Vexina, my third oldest sister. This is Vexeran, my little brother, and this is Vexera, my little sister. This is Vexus, my second little brother, and this is Vexeen, my second younger sister." Vex said as he went around introducing them all.

"It's great to meet all of you." Clyde said. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, but I'm afraid we must get going." Vex's mom said. "You can say goodbye to your friends Vex. We'll be waiting for you back on the ship." Vex's father told him as Vex's family got back on the ship. Vex turned back to his friends.

"Well, I guess this is it." Vex said. "Ronnie Anne, I just want you to know that you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met." He told Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks, I have a bit of a reputation." She said. "Yeah, I would say Lincoln's a lucky guy." Vex said, making Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blush.

"Hey Clyde, I know it's sad that I have to leave now." He told Clyde. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, just go and be happy." Clyde said as he was crying.

"Just try to not freak out about Lori every time you see her." He advised. "You have my word, sort of." Clyde said, saluting.

"And Lincoln, I just wanted to say thanks for all your help. For giving me a home and taking me in." He told him. "It was nothing Vex. You're probably one of the best things that's ever happened to me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be on the moon right now." Lincoln said, "Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it?" He said and then turned to Jenny.

"And Jenny, I don't really know what to say about you. You're great in so many ways. In fact I think I might...be in love with-" He was about to say when Jenny suddenly hugged him. "You were the best friend I ever had." She told him. Vex smiled and hugged her back. When they were done Lincoln asked "Hey Vex? How are we supposed to get backed to earth?"

"Oh don't worry, I've set my ship to autopilot so it'll take you straight back to earth." He told them. "You know, I'm glad my ship crash landed on your planet. When I get home I'm gonna start making Video games. I'm glad I decided to leave my planet even though it was my birthday." Vex told them.

"Wait a minute, it was your birthday when you left your planet?" Lincoln asked. "How old are you?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, i'm 2,053 years old." He said making their jaws drop. "Wait, your 2,053 years old?!" Jenny repeated in shock. "Well that just changed everything I ever thought about you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well it's true." Vex said as he walked into his families space ship. He waved to them as the doors started to close. "Bye Guys. Thanks for everything." He said.

The four kids watched as the space ship started to spin in the air and blast off in a flash of light. They headed back to the space ship so they could go back to earth. Once they got back it was already sunset. They landed the space ship back in the woods where they first found it. Their families ran out to hug them in joy. And now the four kids were on the sidewalk in their neighborhood, ready to part their ways.

"So, I guess this is it then." Ronnie Anne said to Jenny, who was holding a skateboard.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here in Royal Woods with us?" Lincoln asked her. "No thanks." I've had a lot of fun in this place, but I think it's time for me and my brothers to head on home. You know, a place that isn't used to research the extra terrestrial." Jenny told them and looked up at the orange and pink sky.

"When I first came here I thought it would just be more pointless alien researching with my brothers. But then I met you guys, and my brothers and I finally don't have to work for Joe anymore, and we can do whatever we want." She said.

"So where are you going now?" Clyde asked. "I don't know, wherever the road takes us I guess." She said as she hopped onto her skateboard.

"Well, see ya later." She said looking back to them and then road off on her light blue skateboard. The trio watched her as she skated up a hill and disappeared behind it into the sunset. The three kids exchanged a look and stared up into the sky that now had a few stars shining in it. Each of them hoped that wherever Vex was, he was happy, and that maybe some day they would get to see him again. They watched as one of the stars shining down on them sparkled.

Elsewhere...

Commander Joe stood up out of the bushes. He was near a gas station. He saw two police officers approach him. "Are you Joe Durham? Commander of the Area 51 Base?" One of them asked.

"Yes, that would be me." He responded.

"You're under arrest." The other cop suddenly said. "What?! Why?!" He demanded to know.

"For child endangerment. Your younger brothers informed us of this. And also for stealing from different government bases." The cop informed him.

"I didn't steal from them, I borrowed from them." He defended. The two cops exchanged a dull look and put handcuffs on him and started escorting him to their police car.

"Unhand me! I'm the real victim here!" He yelled. "Yeah tell it to the judge commander." One of the officers said.

"Nice one partner. What do you say we grab some donuts after this?" His partner asked. "You know I can't refuse an offer like that. Let's take care of this guy first." He replied and the two cops laughed.

 **THE END**

 **A/N And there's the ending to my second fic Friend From Another Planet. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and please leave a review on what you thought of it, because I would love to know. Also, don't forget to read my other story The Bad Future, my crossover story of Danny Phantom and The Loud House. And with that, thanks for reading! I'll see you in my next story 'A Loud Halloween' a Loud House Halloween story I plan to publish on October 1st. Ciao!**


End file.
